Secrets Secrets Are No Fun
by Eun-Jung
Summary: Kurama thought he could trust all of his friends; that is, until Botan had a special meeting with a special someone. Now suddenly, everyone at Kurama's school is acting weird, and Botan is the obvious cause. What has the bubbly ferry girl done? KBx2
1. Rumor

**Author's Note (12.01.2008):** I haven't updated this story in over three years... and, technically, I'm not updating it because it is in fact completed. I'm just correcting some mistakes and filling in certain plot holes that I've been meaning to do for years. Anyway, I hope those who enjoyed this story like even more; and those who are new to it, I hope it pleases you.

* * *

**Secrets Secrets Are No Fun  
Secret I: Rumor**

* * *

"Mm, good afternoon, Botan-san. What brings you here today?" Kurama questioned kindly as he met Botan outside of his classroom in the empty hallway. The young Meiou student, clad in his rosy school uniform, smiled amiably at the young lady in a familiar blue girl's junior high uniform. 

Smiling just as friendly in return, Botan slightly blushed at Kurama's beautiful visage. No matter how many times she saw him, regardless of their time working together, she would never get used to his radiance. Even though she knew his behavior was not authentic, she felt her heart beating just a bit faster. _How does he manage to do that to me every single time?_ she mentally pouted. _And does he really have to do that now? Everyone in his class is watching us!_

Just as she said, everyone within Syuuichi's class intently watched the pair from inside: all the girls and a few boys for him and the rest of the class for Botan. It was study hall now, so no one needed to pay attention to any lecture but to Minamino Syuuichi and his unknown female friend. There were three main reasons why everyone was particularly interested in Botan: 1) she was distinctly wearing a junior high uniform, 2) she looked terribly adorable, but like Syuuichi, had an abnormal hair color, and 3) she presently was the only known girl he had ever excitedly gone out to meet.

Knowing she had to keep Kurama's identity safe, Botan decided to play along and grinned at her gorgeous companion. At the forced change of her mood, her sky-blue hair bouncing with her personality. "Ne, Syuuichi-senpai, you know you don't have to be so formal with me!" she giggled while batting at him playfully. "But I'll let it slide for now... We have bigger problems."

She took a quick glance to side and noticed all of the students pressed against the windows, trying their best to overhear the conversation. With a sheepish laugh, the young lady continued softly, "I'm sorry to interrupt your school time, Syuuichi-senpai, but our overbearing, childish employer whined at me to inform you of your next job. He complained that he wanted you to get on it as soon as you were available." Then bending closer, Botan whispered, "But don't tell him I said that--Koenma-sama will probably suspend me from the Human World for two months and then confiscate any other vacation time I've stored over the centuries."

The redhead nodded in understanding, chuckling at the ferry girl's subtle request and her description of the Spirit World prince. "I promise that I will not breathe a word to him. Well, Botan-kun, luckily our classes are in study session right now, and I just finished my classes for the day. I am ready to leave now. Shall we go before we are punished with more scolding?"

"Okay!" Botan giggled playfully at Kurama's jest, enjoying the pleasant atmosphere between them. Not very often did he ever convey this easygoing attitude, so she aptly noticed the shift. And just as easily, the she caught on to his change in formality. "Let's quickly go together!"

"Yes."

As the two Spirit World employees were about to race down the hallway towards another assignment, Kaito hastily rushed out of his classroom. He barely made it out of the room as Botan and Kurama were about to turn the corner. "Ah, Botan-san! Wait! May I ask you something before you leave?" the young man called out shyly.

"Yes?" Botan answered sweetly, stopping mid-step and turning to face Kurama's classmate. "We don't have much time, so you'll need to ask from there. Go ahead, Kaito-san!" she yelled back down the hallway. Kurama, somewhat embarrassed by his friend's shouting, stopped in his tracks as well. The redhead young man was very much curious as to what Kaito had to ask Botan; it was, after all, in his foxy nature to be inquisitive.

"Um, Botan-san, would you--would you mind if I asked--you would like to come with me to--what I mean to say is--would you go out with me this Sunday?" Kaito barely managed to stutter out as he tried to keep his glasses on his face. Kurama could not help himself but to feel slightly confused and impressed by his school mate's bold request.

_Since when does Yuu-san like or had even considered giving affection to Botan?_

Although the affection was unlikely, Kurama was still impressed that Kaito found the nerve to ask her out, nevertheless look less neurotic than he actually felt. He had found out long ago human males, especially teenage boys had a tendency to shut down when they asked human females for a date; the fox demon could smell and sense Kaito's storming nerves of thread. _With how nervous he is, it's amazing that he's still even on his feet, _he commented with an amused chuckle. _But why now? Why ask her now for a date? And why Botan, of all girls?_

Botan barely had herself think for her response, which puzzled the Spirit Detective further. One could visibly see the shock in his emerald eyes. _Since when does she react without thought? _He answered his own question when he remembered their time together in Kaito's psychic territory. _She really is too innocent sometimes,_ he sighed.

"Sure, I would love to," she readily answered. "What time Sunday, Kaito-san?"

"Um, about noon to one. Somewhere around then."

"Okay! I'll meet you at your house around that time then. How should I dress for the date?"

Another look of nervousness crossed Kaito's face, his crimson blush reddening further. His glass lenses seemed glossier than usual. "Er-- Casual."

"All right," Botan smiled sweetly, waving goodbye and giving him a trademark playful wink. "I'll see you Sunday then, Kaito-san!" Turning her attention to her companion, she then urged, "We better hurry now, Syuuichi-senpai or else we'll be late." With a final wave towards Kaito, Botan pulled Kurama out of the school and towards his next Spirit World assignment.

"That was a little bizarre," Kurama commented as he and Botan steadily made their way to the rendezvous point toward the others. "I never knew Yuu-san had feelings for you, Botan-kun. In fact, I never knew he was looking for a girlfriend."

Laughing at his comment, she jovially answered, "Oh, it isn't at all what you're thinking, Kurama-kun." Now that human ears were not in range, she could fall out of her guise as a junior high student. "Kaito-san has something else more important on his mind; the date is just a cover up." Her lavender eyes twinkled with excitement a she thought of the Sunday date.

"Oh, is that true, Botan-kun?" He felt even more bewildered that she knew this without hearing details from Kaito. What was that boy planning? Was it obvious enough for Botan to automatically know without more information? "Hm, still, it is strange that he would do something like that: very unlikely of Yuu-san. And what do you, Botan-kun, think he--" Kurama never got the chance to finish his question.

"Oi, Kurama! Botan! Hurry up!" Yusuke shouted impatiently from a distance, the young man stomping his feet in irritation. "The two of you are SO SLOW! I want to finish this mission before Keiko realizes I skipped out on her again to save this damn messed up world!"

Kurama groaned in aggravation as the ferry girl answered, "We're hurrying!"

_I'll just have to ask her later, _he thought as they met the others and embarked on their mission.

* * *

"Botan, what are you still doing here? Shouldn't you be finishing your errands for Koenma-sama in the Human World?" Ayame questioned curiously as she gracefully entered the ferry girl's chambers. The older ferry woman, her slender pale hands elegantly clasped in front of her, regarded the younger one with inquiring cerulean orbs. 

Twirling in front of her mirror, Botan giggled cheerily, "No, I don't have to do anything for Koenma-sama right now, Ayame 'nee. And what I'm doing is I'm getting ready to meet someone in the Human World. I'm spending all of my day off there today." Observing her outfit, the sky-locked girl nodded in consent, very much pleased about her selection. With the designer help she had been receiving from Shizuru, Botan was sure she would fit in the Human World for this "date."

"Oh? And who are you meeting in the Human World?" Ayame quietly wondered, a sly grin on her usually composed, mature face. "One of your Spirit Detective charges maybe? Perhaps one with rose-colored hair?"

"No, it's not at all what you're thinking, Ayame 'nee!" the young lady pouted, disliking her superior's teasing and her insinuation about Kurama. She ceased her spinning and stomped an angry foot at her senpai. "It's not at all whatsoever what you're thinking."

"Then what is it, Botan?" Ayame teased, patting her kouhai on top of her head with good humor. The older woman tried to hide a giggle and the mischievous glint in her eyes. "Are you sneaking away for the night for a heated romance Koenma-sama has no idea that is going on between his former-thief Spirit Detective and top Ferry Girl? Ne, you've really grown bold these last few decades, haven't you?"

Frowning and folding her arms across her chest, Botan feverishly answered, "Oh! No, no, no! It's not like that at all! I'm not meeting Kurama-kun for those reasons, if that's what you're thinking, Ayame 'nee. In fact, I'm not even going to see Kurama-kun at all today; I'm meeting a classmate of his instead."

The dark-haired woman tilted her head slightly in thought; she was obviously amazed by this new information. "And is Kurama-san fine with that? He doesn't mind that you're going on a date with one of his classmates?"

Botan stared at Ayame with lavender pools in confusion. The younger ferry girl placed a thoughtful finger on her chin, her notions clearly jumbled. What was she trying to say about Kurama-kun? "Why would Kurama-kun have a problem with me going out?"

"Well, it would be a little odd for one of his human classmates to be romantically interested with an employee of the Spirit World which Kurama-san has had his own fair eye on for sometime," the woman sighed sympathetically. "And doesn't seem like the type to surrender someone important to him so easily. Wouldn't you agree, Botan?"

"AYAME 'NEE!!"

She titled her head ever more slightly, somewhat shocked at Botan's enormous reaction. But aside from the surprise, Ayame was clearly pleased that the younger ferry girl was so touchy about the topic. "What's wrong, Botan?"

Unable to look Ayame in the eye, she stared at the floor with a hot face. "First off, Kaito-san isn't romantically interested in me. He just has something really important to tell me: all business. And Ayame 'nee, Kurama-kun would never regard me like in any romantic manner. Besides, he's one of my closest friends; we can't possibly consider each other like that."

The beautiful ferry woman grinned foxily, seeing her teasing had reached its highest mark. "All right, Botan. It'll be as whatever you say it is. I won't say another word." Gathering herself, she gracefully left the young woman's room. "Well, you better hurry or you'll be late for your _business_ engagement."

"It can't be that late," she murmured while looking at the human watch Kurama had given her. Looking at it, she smiled about the reason why he had given her such a gift. She had a tendency to be late to the group's outings because of the different time flow between Human World and Spirit World. Kurama had been considerate enough to fix Botan's tardiness by buying her the watch.

Hopefully, now you won't be late whenever we go out together, he had said with his charming smile. It would be a pity if you weren't with us when we played together--it wouldn't be the whole group then, would it?

Recovering from her reminiscing, the ferry girl glanced at her watch again and gasped at the time. "Iie! I'm going to be late if I don't hurry!" Scrambling together her things, she rushed from her room and sped towards Human World as quickly as she could.

* * *

"Kaito-san! Good afternoon!" Botan greeted Sunday at noon as she rushed up to the high school student, who waited outside by his apartment door. 

As the young man had suggested the other day, Botan, with Shizuru's expert help, had dressed herself in casual human clothing. Sporting a sakura pink long-sleeved shirt, a light white jacket over it with matching shoes, and trim beige pants, the excited girl met up with Yuu Kaito. "I hope I didn't arrive too early or too late," she panted while trying to catch her breath. "I ran into some problems in Spirit World on the way here."

She blushed madly as she remembered her conversation with Ayame. _Ne! Now is not the time to think of such things--besides, none of it is true._

"No, not at all, Botan-san!" Kaito exclaimed anxiously. "I'm just glad that you followed my suggestion."

Yes, he was very glad that she had listened to him and had found some casual human dress. He himself wore a mustard turtleneck, a windbreaker, and blue jeans; ever still did he wear his thick-brimmed, black square glasses. Ah, well, he personally preferred the intellectual look anyway. Everyone did consider him the class genius--second to Minamino Syuuichi, that is.

"But, I'm sure that I'm late."

"Don't stress about it, Botan-san. You're right on time," he assured her with a small smile. "I just came outside to wait for you so you wouldn't miss my home." Once he was sure that she would no longer argue about her punctuality, he then moved on to the greater matter. "Now that you're here, where would you like to go, Botan-san? I'll treat you to anywhere you want today."

The ferry girl blushed excitedly from his question; never had anyone offered her something as Kaito just had. She clapped her hands from the overwhelming happiness that flowed through her. "Wow, really? That's really kind of you, Kaito-san!"

"Well, I did invite you today," Kaito pinked, staring at his shoes sheepishly. "I would like us to go somewhere that you would enjoy."

And at his words, Botan realized she was in debt. A small frown graced itself upon her natural cheery face at the thought. "Oh, but I have nothing to repay you and your kindness with, Kaito-san. I don't deserve you treating me."

_Why are you saying this, you fool?!_ her inner voice yelled. _Don't you want to go out and experience this? You've never had the chance to "date" like humans do--so why not take advantage of this perfect opportunity?_

_I don't want to be in debt to him,_ she argued with herself. _I don't have anything that I would be willing to give to him, and I can't do anything for him either. Him treating me wouldn't be right._

"Your company will be enough, Botan-san," Kaito answered with a neurotic chuckle, tucking a hand behind his head. "I don't need to be paid back for anything, really. This is purely on me."

"Are you sure? Oh--Well, if that's how you feel..." With the argument between herself settled, Botan placed a finger on her chin thoughtfully. She pondered of all the wonderful things she had ever desired to do as a human; she remembered all of the lively wants she had felt when she looked upon her human friends and their mortal amusements. "How about the carnival, Kaito-san? May we go there?"

"Mm, all right, if that's what you want, Botan-san."

"Yeah!" In her excitement, she hugged the young man fiercely and laughed happily. She did not notice him turn redder than a tomato. "Thank you so much, Kaito-san!"

* * *

"How are you, Hiei?" Kurama questioned uneasily as he spotted a familiar black shadow entering through his bedroom window. The redhead gave his friend a polite nod since the injured lad could not properly greet Hiei at his entry. "And please close the window and curtains when you're through." 

Complying to his bedridden cohort's request, after Hiei had entered Kurama's bedroom, the demon swordsman promptly shut the medium window. "Feh, I'm doing a lot better than you, Fox, that's for sure," Hiei haughtily answered his friend's first question.

Kurama, squirming to place himself in a better position on his bed, winced as more pain shot through his chest. A light delicate hand hastily found itself across his bandaged torso. "Well, that would be the truth, although I highly wish it were not so."

Hiei watched the redhead carefully across the room, the petite apparition glaring down, which was quite a rarity, at his taller friend in disdain. "Does your human mother know anything about your injuries?" When Kurama made no effort to reply, the fire demon rolled his eyes and sighed, "Knowing the type human mothers are, she probably racked it out of that bubble head as soon as she saw you two cross the door."

Closing his emerald eyes, Kurama tried to hold back a grimace when he remembered his mother's frightened expression when Botan had dragged him back to his home. _I'm really thankful that Botan was there from the beginning_, he thought. _Without her, I really would have been in trouble._

After the complicated mission the other day, the weather in the Human World had gotten worse for the wear, and everyone but Botan had their hands full with closing the case. So with the situation then, Botan had been assigned by Koenma to transport a badly injured Kurama safely back to the his home and make up a _good_ cover story to tell his family if they were discovered. If she failed to do so, she was fired.

Yusuke and the others wondered how this was possible; they did never suspected that Botan had a choice to be employed or not. But being occupied at the moment, no one bothered to ask and simply did as they were told. Quickly and efficiently, the Yusuke and Kazuma finished their business, Hiei returned to Demon World, and Botan transported Kurama home.

Sighing with some relief from the memories, Kurama remarked, "Thankfully for Botan-kun's clever and convincing story, no one in my family suspected anything. Add to that, Botan-kun found a way for Okaa-san not to check me into a hospital." Truly, he was thankful for that since he used his Demon Energy to quickly heal his body. Additionally, the doctors would have found the demonic poison in his body and would not have been able to identify it. That situation would have only led to further unwanted complications.

Doing his best to fight back a chuckle, he continued, "Okaa-san seemed to sympathize for Botan-kun's somewhat authentic tale about a wild crazed dog trying to attack her at the park and me heroically rescuing her--that is, if you replace the wild crazed dog with a wild crazed demon heavily armed with poison strong enough to kill half of the human population."

Shaking his unruly head, Hiei muttered quietly but not quietly enough, "Humans are so stupid."

"Hiei." Kurama narrowed his dangerous grassy eyes to a spine-chilling glare.

The fire demon grunted in disapproval and indifference as he observed a pathetic immobile Kurama. "If only you weren't such an idiot yesterday. Why were you so careless the other day? You very well knew the danger and what that damn demon was capable of. And he wasn't even ranked higher than a C. It is very unlike you to be so--so sloppy."

Daring not to face his friend, Kurama painfully turned his gaze towards his closed window. Although the fox could imagine the chill that came from autumn, the day seemed warm and pleasant with the sun out and cloudless skies. "I was thinking of something else during the fight."

"I'm not even going to wonder what." Hiei then took another glance at the redhead's battle wound. Just the sight of it made the violent demon of flame cringe. "How long do you think it's going to take you to recover from that?"

Kurama carefully peeled away his blood-soaked bandages, revealing a bloody gash only partially healed. "Ugh, at this rate, Hiei, a good two weeks. None of my plants, remedies, potions, or powers have any strong effects on this wound, and my demonic abilities are already at their max trying to heal myself on their own." He sighed from frustration at his helplessness. "If I could find Botan-kun today, with her powers and some Holy Water, I would only have to heal for less than two days."

_Her touch would do wonders for me, I'm sure._

"And the reason you're not tracking down that damn woman is because?"

"She is on her day off, Hiei," Kurama hissed through his teeth as he tried relaxing in his bed, avoiding resting on his wound. He frowned at the thought of changing his bandages soon--at least, he would have to do it before his mother came again to check on him. "No need to ruin her free day for her with more work. Besides, she's currently in an engagement that will require all of her attention and thought since she is a rather delicate situation."

"Translation?" Hiei demanded in annoyance. _Do I look like I care?_

Kurama sighed at the fire demon's limited knowledge on human lifestyle and society. "She's on a date, Hiei."

"A date?" His face scrunched up in obscurity, his blood-red eyes reflecting waves of confusion. "Do you mean those things where the Detective takes his woman and that carrot-top bastard takes Yukina out to some place and have 'fun'?"

Nodding with as much strength he can muster, Kurama answered weakly, "Yes, similar to those outings; however, I believe Botan-kun's will be less smothering: hopefully."

_It would be a pity if it were anything more._ He narrowed his verdant eyes from simply thinking about the possibilities. _Yes, it would be a pity for him if it is anything more._


	2. Insult

**Author's Note (13.01.2008):** Chapter I corrected itself nicely. Now we will see if Chapter II can do the same. Possibly I can glean enough mistakes and material from the next few chapters to write a final epilogue for this story, as many others have requested. Ah, but then again, this story was not meant to have a very complete ending. Oh well, we will see. I hope you all enjoy.

* * *

**Secrets Secrets Are No Fun  
Secret II: Insult**

* * *

As the sun peaked over the city's horizon, a young man amazingly made his painful way towards his high school. In fact, Kurama felt impressed that he could manage to even walk two days after receiving the wound. And he had only his friends to thank for this miracle. On Sunday, Yusuke and the others had so kindly brought Hinageshi for her assistance in healing; and it was the younger ferry girl who had brought an extremely grateful Kurama the much needed Holy Water. And with Yukina's expert healing powers boosted with Hinageshi's, the injured foxy Spirit Detective found himself mostly healed in less than two days. 

With his strength and energy steadily returning to him, Kurama was in very good spirits. _The sooner that I'm back to my full strength, the sooner I can work off my debt to Spirit World. And once that's done, I'll be free._

With those hopes in mind, he thought that nothing that day could put him in a foul mood.

The young man did not know how wrong he was.

While he leisurely walked towards his classroom, the young man noticed something going on near it. His curiosity getting the best of him, he focused his senses on the event to learn what was going on. At the next classroom door, two familiar people laughed together and then pulled each other into a hug. Kurama, with dumbfounded thoughts and feeling utterly shocked, stared at Kaito and Botan fondly embracing each other. And although his reaction was great, the young man's trademark poker face did not show his inner expression and turmoil.

With as much stability he could muster, which was quite more than humanly possible, Kurama walked forward to greet the unlikely couple in hopes for an explanation. "Hello, Botan-kun, how are you this morning?" he said gently.

She smiled cheerily at him as usual, casually brushing back her dangling sky-blue locks. Nothing seemed out of place in her expression. "Good morning, Syuuichi-senpai. And I'm doing fine, thank you."

_There!_ As subtle as could be, the young man found the difference that he had been searching for. He noticed the aloof and detached air that she exuded while greeting: almost as if they were simply "acquaintances." Not that they were very close to begin with; but after working with each other for so long, he had hoped that the gap between them had shrunk. The Spirit Detective felt more than a little unnerved by the grown distance. _What's going on? We were on good terms just last weekend. What happened between us to change that so drastically?_

At the sound of someone clearing his voice, Kurama turned towards the other present person. "Hello, Yuu-san," he politely greeted the boy. But after the curt salute, Kurama quickly returned his attention to his ferry girl friend. "You're not here to tell me I already have another assignment, are you, Botan-kun? Although I hate to admit it, our last mission still has me weak; wounds that severe, I hope Koenma-sama realizes, cannot heal entirely without side effects in only three days." He said his last sentence quietly, not wanting a passerby to catch a piece of the conversation.

"Oh," Botan giggled, waving a hand assuredly at him, "there aren't any new assignments today, Syuuichi-senpai." She cast a quick glance at Kurama's torso and observed his blank facial expression. She fought back her urge to worry needlessly. "Mm, and I'm sorry to hear that you haven't fully healed. I'll have to send you later more Holy Water and some Spirit Blossoms to help you to recover some Spirit energy."

"Thank you," he grinned ever slightly. He had caught the slip in her face, warm, tender feelings pushing through her forced smile. Well, not that he knew the answer as to why she erected the barrier between them, but he would have time later to ask and mend all of his offenses. However, one question remained unaddressed. "Not that I dislike your company here, Botan-kun, but why are you here at Meiou High today?"

With happiness in her eyes and voice, she replied, "I just came today to visit Kaito-chan."

"Kaito-chan?" Kurama repeated almost in a deathly whisper. The pet name was disgustingly distasteful in Minamino's mouth, in more ways than one. Now he knew for sure that something definitely was amiss. "Botan-kun, what is--"

Kaito, with a mischievous glint in his glasses, then stepped forward, Botan's hand grasped securely in his. The spirit girl luckily hid her surprise and gasp before Kurama's keen senses noticed. "Well, yes, that is what girls usually refer their boyfriends nowadays, isn't it, Minamino-san? What makes us any different?" The human boy fought back a smug smirk as he added the icing to the cake. "After all, Minamino-san, we are _going out_."

And for an instant in his mind, everything went white for Kurama. No thoughts or feelings or anything really communicated from his brain to continue proper function. Fortunately for his sake, his demon-half acted as a backup and rebooted himself before he lost any face. _In the name of--How the hell is Yuu-san going out with Botan, nevertheless get her attention? I thought that date on Saturday was something between friends._ He did what he could to maintain perfect control. _What in the world is going on? Yuu-san and Botan? This doesn't make any sense._

Another persona interrupted Syuuichi's thoughts as he added his own annoyed input.

_Damn it, how could I lose to that human? I've had my eye on that ferry girl for who-knows-how long, and this--this lowlife human steals a prize from me? A human stealing from a demon thief! This is beyond embarrassing. Gr, lousy human._ The redhead clenched his teeth with fury and tried his best to withhold his anger. _But as much as I hate Yuu-san at the moment, I must allow him to live if he brings Botan happiness. No harm must come to him._

About then, Kaito and Syuuichi's other classmates entered the hallway, curious if there was another showdown between the smartest students at Meiou High. At that school, it was customary for Minamino and Yuu to have contests to test each other's genius. However, Botan immediately thwarted the students' attentions. "Who is she?" everyone asked curiously.

"Hello, everyone!" she greeted merrily, presenting everyone with a polite bow. She gazed at all of the high school students with bright periwinkle and a cheery visage. "How are you today?" Many of the students blushed at such a dear sight: this stranger of a girl was absolutely precious!

Kaito decided that this moment was perfect to set his plans into motion. Kurama would not be able to escape! "Mm, Botan-chan, meet my classmates. Everyone, this is Botan-chan, my new girlfriend."

"Ooh!" Awe apparent on their faces, the classmates felt themselves speechless at the sudden new developments. Although Botan was a stranger to them and quite an enigma, Syuuichi's class had seen her many times before when she arrived to fetch Minamino for his mysterious job, which seemed to take much of his time. And because of her constant unpredictable appearance, Botan seemed to be his one and only possible love interest. The Minamino Syuuichi Fan Club stalkers--er--members were quite sure of that.

Now, the entire class stood amazed that Yuu Kaito had won the affections of a girl that Minamino Syuuichi had been after quite some time. This definitely was a landmark event. Never in Meiou High history had Kaito successfully bested Syuuichi in _anything_.

And at that moment, Kurama wanted to disappear.

* * *

Two hours after Hiei's checkup, that Sunday afternoon Kurama received more visitors. His mother did not have to inform him of his guests because he distinguished their loud, rowdy voices from outside. He only grinned when Yusuke and Kazuma stumbled into his room, arguing foolishly about who knew what. Kurama patiently waited for his two friends to finish their conversation, not expecting a greeting until after they were done. And as predicted, once they finished their "debate," they turned to their wounded friend and asked him of his condition. 

"So," Yusuke chuckled as he observed Kurama lying practically helpless in his bed. The crimson-haired human sat against his pillows comfortably, wearing on his pajama bottoms. His torso and left shoulder were completely bandaged; however, the bandages seemed only for show because of Kurama's easygoing expression. He gave no indication that he could not walk and basically had a hole through his side. Knowing all of this, Yusuke wondered how his friend did it. "How are you feeling?"

"I've felt better."

Looking around the tidy room, Urameshi then inquired, "Has Hiei come by yet?"

Kurama grinned as he remembered his earlier encounter with the impossible fire demon. He fought hard against a chuckle, knowing it would only cause himself more pain. "He took the liberty of visiting me a few hours before you and found it in his heart to thoroughly entertain me, as I was ill."

At the description, Yusuke threw back his black-greased hair and laughed loudly. "Or, in other words, you picked on him and probably made fun of him until he left," he managed to snort through his laughter a minute later.

A small grin answered, "Basically."

"Ew." Kazuma, standing off a little ways from Yusuke, cringed when he spotted the bloody shadows of Kurama's wound. "That looks pretty bad, Kurama."

"Yes, I'm quite aware of that, Kuwabara-kun," Kurama tried to smile. He looked down his side and frowned at the blood seeping through the white. Before his mother returned to check on him, he would have to dress his wounds himself again. It would do no good for his mother to discover the manner of his injuries, especially since they were caused by demons.

At that moment, Yusuke remembered other members of their party. "Oh, Kurama, we brought Yukina and Hinageshi with some Holy Water to help you heal faster. In fact, they're waiting downstairs with your mother; she's wondering if Hinageshi is here to do some exorcism." Yusuke chuckled to himself before he continued. "Heh. Botan told us the other day that the Holy Water would help you, especially since your demon powers don't work well with that poison. She says that the water with Yukina's demon healing powers, you should heal at a faster rate than now."

"Botan-kun told you?" Kurama's scarlet brows arched at the news.

"Yeah," Kazuma added, rubbing his nose. The orange-haired boy seemed a little unnerved by a memory. "She reminded us so many times to make sure we didn't forget; it was really annoying: as if we would forget our friend."

The other boy groaned in remembrance. "Honestly, if she was so worried that we would carelessly forget, she should have just done it herself." He turned to his companion with an irritated expression. "What was her excuse for not being able to come today?"

"Something about an engagement?" Kazuma shrugged ignorantly. "I don't know, she really didn't explain all too well."

"Whatever. The fact is now we can go back to our merry little lives," Yusuke grumbled while stuffing his hands into his pockets, "and tell that hyperactive girl that we did our jobs and that Kurama's going to be all right; and then all four of us can go yell at that brat named Koenma-sama for sending us unprepared to a mission."

Laughing at the energy his friends had, Kurama chuckled, "Well put, Yusuke-kun."

* * *

"So tell me the real reason why you invited me today, Kaito-san." Botan batted her long-lashed lavender eyes innocently at young man, the two riding the ferris wheel together. "I know it's not because you like me as a love interest--that's obvious enough. What's on your mind? Come on, Kaito-san, tell me." 

The couple had spent a good two hours now at the carnival, playing games, riding rides, and eating delectable treats: and all at Kaito's expense. Having some Human World currency of her own from her private business, Botan offered to pay for something; however, her date pushed to treat her for everything. So, after all of the busy traveling, tasty snacking, and exciting rides, Botan and Kaito quietly relaxed in a ferris wheel gondola, a perfect setting for the ferry girl to begin her interrogation.

"Ah, so you figured me out, Botan-san: and so soon." He scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Heh, you are a lot harder to trick than I thought... But of course, I shouldn't have expected anything less from an experienced spirit as yourself." Kaito blushed, shuffling his feet. "Well, I invited you today, Botan-san, because I wanted you to help me with something."

"With what?" She narrowed her periwinkle eyes in suspicion. "It doesn't have anything to do with stealing souls, now does it?"

"Oh, no, no, no!" he assured while frantically waving his hands in front of him. "It's nothing devious or bad, I promise. I have no intentions of hurting anyone or causing anyone pain. I just--I just want you to help me get a girlfriend, Botan-san."

The sky-haired girl immediately switched personalities and began to gush, her candy eyes growing wide with joy and anticipation. "Aw! That is absolutely adorable, Kaito-san! Oh, tell me who it is!" When he opened his mouth to tell her, she quickly silenced him with a wave of her hand, "No, no, no! Wait, wait, let me guess who! Ah... Is it that new girl that just transferred to your school? She's the same year as you and Kurama-kun, isn't she?"

Nodding and turning pink, Kaito added, "Her name is Kentoshima Yui, and she just moved here to Japan from the States. She's really nice, not to mention very smart. I don't know anyone who seems as perfect as her." The young high school student's face then went into a daze, Yuu Kaito floating on Cloud Nine.

"Sounds like young love to me," the ferry girl giggled fondly, placing a hand over her mouth in delight. "Mm, you teenagers are so cute when you're in love."

_Young love... Isn't it great what it can do to a person?_ Botan, as a spirit that daily observed human lives, enjoyed listening to and becoming involved with humans' dramas: especially if it dealt with romance. Unfortunately, sometimes she received the unwanted role as the separator, a heartbreaker: Death's Messenger. But deep within Botan's heart, she believed love conquered all. _Love_, she thought, _could even connect two souls in separate Worlds._

Happy that she sympathized with him, Kaito gratefully smiled at Botan. "Well, now that I confessed my heart to you, Botan-san, you should tell me the truth." When she turned to him with a questioning glance, he asked, "Why did you agree to meet me? And who do you have crush on, Botan-san? And why did you just refer others and myself as 'you teenagers'?"

Botan smiled merrily at her date's questions. A human never in her time as ferry girl had interviewed her, nevertheless her human friends; she had figured they had never considered asking her about her past. In truth, she did not have much that she could tell or share about herself. But strangely ehough, Botan felt somewhat pleased a person wondered about her. "Well, to your first question, you did invite me nicely, Kaito-san, and I figured you wanted to go out so we could talk privately. It took you a lot of courage to ask me, so it must be very important. Mm, to the second question, as a ferry girl, I can't have a crush on anybody."

"Oh, is that so?"

"Mm hm," she nodded, turning her gaze outside. She smiled at the wonderful view overlooking the town. "I can't get attached to the lives in the Human World because eventually in the end I will have to take them away at their deaths. And death is the final separation a person can suffer, Kaito-san. Even I can no longer see a soul once it passes onto Heaven." With a saddened expression, she smiled, "Another reason why I can't have a crush and the answer to your third question is because I'm over three hundred years old."

"Wow, and you don't look a day older than fifteen: I guess that's to fit your appearance as a junior high student? Spirit World techniques are very good... Or you age very well," Kaito laughed amusedly. "But I'm sorry to hear that you feel that way about love. I bet many guys would like to be crushed on by you."

She giggled cheerfully at his compliment. "Thank you, but--" Her lavender eyes lost some of their light as she sighed. "Heh, I don't know, Kaito-san. I don't think many boys would like to go out with a girl who is supposedly a three hundred year old Grim Reaper. I'm not a very ideal girlfriend."

The young man smirked. "Minamino-san wouldn't seem to mind."

All thoughts and bodily functions immediately stopped in Botan. "W-What d-did you say?"

"I said Minamino-san wouldn't seem to mind you falling for him," Kaito repeated, raising a brow at the young lady's sudden rigidity. "But then again, he doesn't mind the entire school being utterly infatuated with him. He doesn't seem to mind anything at all, that callous show-off."

Frowning, Botan deadpanned, "That's not polite to say, Kaito-san! Kurama-kun actually doesn't like all of the attention he gets from his classmates; it can't be helped that people are naturally attracted to him. Unfortunately, it doesn't work out for him. He just wants to be like everyone: normal and not really noticed. He especially doesn't want to stand out because of--you know--his job."

Sighing in pity, she leaned her chin on her hand as she stared again outside the gondola's window. "And he isn't insensitive either. He just doesn't like it when others know too much about him. Kurama-kun only stands out at school so much because he's really mysterious and looks very handsome, and he wants to make his mother proud. Kurama-kun--he--he only wants to make his mother happy; he wants the first person that displayed love to him to be happy."

"For being just a friend, Botan-san, you're quite defensive on Minamino-san's behalf," Kaito chuckled, poking the girl's arm playfully with his forefinger. "Are you sure it's nothing more than friendship, Botan-san?"

Blushing madly and staring at her own shoes for once, she stuttered, "W-W-Well, you were being rude to him, and I won't let anyone say or do harmful things to my friends. I haven't had so many friends for so many years, Kaitou-san. I do not wish to ever lose them."

Kaito pleasingly grinned as he placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. Their gondola continued to rotate with the others. "Mm, Botan-san, do you want to help Minamino-san?"

Raising her head, she looked into the human boy's beady black eyes and replied, "Of course I do, Kaitou-san! I love to help my friends out. But what does that have to do with anything?"

Turning his gaze to the festive outside, Kaitou whispered, "Then please help me, Botan-san, to complete my plan on getting a girlfriend."

"And how would I do that?" the girl inquired tentatively.

A small smile played on Kaitou's sly face. "Pretend to be my girlfriend."

"WHAT?"

Botan, after jumping up surprise and rocking the gondola, peered suspiciously at Kaito who in return nervously smiled at the girl. "It's not as bad as you think," Kaitou promised, cowering slightly beneath the girl's dangerous glare. "It's all rather simple. All you have to do is pretend to be my girlfriend for three weeks, and all problems shall be solved. You will have helped Minamino-san with his problems, and I will have a chance with Yui-san."

"I'm not so certain. Are you sure that this plan of yours is going to work?" Botan questioned worriedly. "I mean, what makes you so sure that Kurama-kun and Yui-san are going to do what you expect them to do?"

Looking at the girl with a stern face, Kaito nodded reassuringly, "Well, according to a book I read and a class I took on human psychology, human beings automatically want what they can't have. So, using that information, you and I will play on my classmates' psyches. Therefore, if we both make ourselves unavailable to everyone else, Minamino-san will quickly come to you and the girls, especially Yui-san, will finally notice me. And we only have to pretend for three weeks."

"Well, I'm not trying to get Kurama-kun to come to me; you're the one trying to get Yui-san to notice you. Also, you realize that Kurama-kun is only part human, right, Kaito-san?" She shivered while thinking of Youko Kurama residing in Minamino Syuuichi's body. "Regardless of his appearance, he still retains all of his fox-demon knowledge from his previous life, making him only half susceptible to human mind games--if at all."

The black-haired boy laughed and assured, "We'll be fine."

"Kaito-san, as a demon Kurama-kun broke the most challenging wards, spells, and charms that guarded the most valuable treasures in the Three Worlds all for fun. He did it all for the thrill of the chase, the puzzle--not because he actually wanted to the treasure. His foxy side is a lot trickier and clever than any human mind."

"Making you ever more perfect for this position, Botan-san," Kaito smiled knowingly. He crossed his arms while grinning, pleased to hear such things about his classmate. "You know that and everything else about Minamino-san, so you can play onto his human mind and demon mind."

"But for your plans, why tell me what you're going to do? Why have me as an equal in your scheme for female attention when you could just use me and not tell me a thing?" Botan asked, still somewhat suspicious of the human boy's sudden offer.

"Because," he explained honestly, "it will also be your job as well as mine to make our 'relationship' look like a real relationship for our three weeks. The two of us need to work together on equal footing if we want to make this convincing. After all, we want to convince everyone in this school, especially Minamino-san, that we are an authentic couple."

"But we're not."

"Exactly."

"But why me?" Botan repeated.

_Does she really not realize why? I'm pretty sure that his intentions were clear. Maybe he or anyone else has said anything to her yet?_ Kaito grinned and explained, "Because Minamino-san will not suspect you of any foul play. He thinks that you're an innocent girl: a loyal friend who isn't able to tell convincing lies to him, nevertheless trick him about a false relationship. With your innocent façade, Kurama and his quick wit will be unable to detect our plans. And remember, Botan-san, you're doing Minamino-san a favor."

Botan sighed in defeat. Kaito's plan seemed foolproof enough, and it also seemed that he had every aspect of the charade covered. And, she remembered, he had said it was for Kurama's best interest. Once the plan finished, Kurama would be free of unwanted attention and would finally get some peace. "I'm going to get in SO much trouble for agreeing to help you with this scheme of yours, but I can I say no to a friend?"

The Ferris wheel came to a stop.


	3. Jealousy

**Author's Note (16.02.2008):** So filling in plot holes is a lot harder than expected. Now that I'm actually sitting here and rereading everything, I kind of realize how bad it is overall. Ha, so I guess greater renovations will be made from here on--or so I say. We will see, we will see. At the very least, I hope that this chapter is better than what memory serves others. As always, thank you for reading!

* * *

**Secrets Secrets Are No Fun  
Secret III: Jealousy**

* * *

_I don't get it. I don't understand how it fits. I don't even know how it is even working out. Ugh--Why am I even thinking about it now?_ Kurama grumbled as he stirred his drink with a disgruntled expression. The young man did not notice himself mindlessly stirring whirlpools in his unfortunate beverage, not to mention boiling it with a trademark Youko steely glare. _What is it that makes Yuu-san so special to Botan?_

"Kurama."

_He's a normal human boy that just happened to gain demonic powers when a portal to the Demon World opened. That could have happened to any other human. He's nothing special--nothing special at all. So why did she pick him as a boyfriend? He as no outstanding traits._ The young man's gold-tinted grassy eyes narrowed as if to confirm his conviction further.

"Kurama."

_Yuu-san is weak; he can't even defeat me in a simple mind game that he designed himself. With every challenge he has thrown my way, I've by far exceeded him and come out the unquestionable victor._ Golden orbs were now glaring at the cup of tea as it swirled and bubbled from his feelings. _Botan clearly knows that he's inferior in this way and everything else. Yuu-san's no different than any other nobody human. So what is it about him that Botan is so attracted to? He's not even that attractive in human standards!  
_

"Argh, you son of a--Kurama!"

"What?" the redhead demanded in annoyance as he returned his attention to reality, only to find him staring into two fiercely glaring pools of mahogany. The only surprise that met Kurama was the fact that Yusuke had enough nerve to confront him face to face with a temper.

The young man trying to hide his own Spirit Energy and frothing frustrations, he muttered harshly at his friend, "We're trying to keep a low profile here, Kurama. Try toning down your Demon Energy by a LOT so that you don't send people running out of here crying."

"Whatever are you talking about, Yusuke?"

The Detective incisively pointed downwards towards Kurama's drink. The liquid within the cup had taken a life of its own and swirled and bubbled in eerie, unnatural colors of hot magenta, neon green, and electric blue: Kurama had ordered plum green tea. Other customers at the café muttered between themselves and stole frightened glances at the four boys, confirming Yusuke's earlier statement. And seeing the results of his disturbed thinking, Kurama unnoticeably blushed and quickly withdrew himself from his infuriating thoughts.

Kurama, Kazuma, Yusuke, and yes, even Hiei, all sat discretely outside a small café; indeed, each of them tried his best to avoid anyone else's attention towards them. For that effect, someone had even convinced Hiei to dress like a human. The four patiently waited for Botan's arrival and the details for the new other worldly investigation. And not surprisingly, the ferry girl was late for the appointment _she_ had arranged.

"Oi, Kurama, what's wrong? Is there something going on?" Kazuma questioned curiously, sighing somewhat in relief as he sensed less Demon Energy from his friend. The redhead one silently noted a small glimpse of fear and worry trace Kazuma's somewhat paled face.

"What do you mean, Kuwabara-kun?" Kurama responded innocently as he successfully removed all remnants of any demonic aura from his tea. With a bright grin, he asked, "Does something seem out of place to you?"

"He means what has you so bothered, Kurama? You've really been out of it lately," Yusuke cut in, raising a worried brow at his friend's sudden innocent mask. "I mean it's really obvious. If we look at it, during last week's mission, you were definitely somewhere else when you got injured because I know for a fact you wouldn't let yourself get beat up by a demon like that without wanting someone's head. And for a few days now, you've been spacing out; and just a minute ago, you were completely dazed and zapping your tea with a lot of Demon Energy. So tell us, what's up, Kurama?"

Sighing and realizing he was basically stuck in between his comrades' inquiries, Kurama solemnly and simply answered, "School problems, Yusuke." He felt amazed that he could answer Yusuke with a straight face and not give away his true thoughts. _Especially when these thoughts have me absorbed as they do,_ he frowned.

"School problems?" Yusuke felt bewildered. Just when he thought he had Kurama figured out, the enigmatic former thief threw him down another rabbit hole. "Since when do you have school problems, Kurama? And school problems that zap you out of reality?"

"Since Yuu-san got a girlfriend," he groaned slightly as he returned to stirring his drink. After the energetic episode from before, the plum green tea needed once again needed to be cooled before safe consumption.

Hiei chuckled to himself knowingly, only to have Kazuma stare at him suspiciously. At the human boy's bizarre gaze, the fire demon shot a fierce, blood-chilling sneer, "And what is it you think you're staring at, idiot?"

Kazuma glared back with just as much defiance. "A snot-nose shrimp."

"Wow, I'm impressed. You have a vocabulary of more than three words. How long did it take you to learn that trick, idiot? Four months? Six? Maybe a year?" A glaring contest at that moment began.

And then, something connected. "By Yuu-san, you mean Yuu Kaito? Wait, do you mean the soul stealer? That's who you mean?" Yusuke inquired Kurama, easily ignoring Hiei and Kazuma's customary and infantile antics. "He's got a girlfriend now?" Leaning back in his seat, Urameshi whistled in admiration while chuckling in amusement. "Wow, this world is definitely full of surprises."

Kurama only sighed tiredly.

"What's so bad about him having a girlfriend, Kurama?" Kazuma wondered somewhat childishly after he finished his glaring contest with the smaller fire demon. Yukina's admirer speedily finished his drink, only to flag down a waitress for some more.

A groan answered, "Bad publicity."

"For him? Since when did you get worried about that pathetic human and his popularity?" Hiei demanded with a small snicker. He did not know exactly when, but some time ago the black apparition had decided to play on to Kurama's weak cover-up and torture his good friend just to some extent. _It's his fault_, he reasoned, _that he was so weak when it came to _that_ girl_.

"Ha, I couldn't care less for Yuu-san," Kurama bitterly laughed, seeing straight through the smaller demon's game. "The situation is for the contrary: it's bad publicity for me."

Yusuke tilted his head slightly in curiosity. "How so?"

"Well, now that Yuu-san has a girlfriend, and according to the student body a quite attractive one, I am now the only well-known male student at Meiou High without a female companion. And my situation leaves me to be swamped by numerous admirers and similar acquaintances." The redhead groaned while remembering the new surge of admirers he had received due to Kaito's new relationship status. He tried not to think of the girl hanging onto the boy's arm.

At their friend's response, Kazuma and Yusuke laughed heartily. This action made Kurama feel more dejected than he already felt; indeed, to have his friends laugh at his unfortunate circumstances did not comfort or console him at all whatsoever. "Oh please, Kurama!" Urameshi snickered while clapping Kurama's back in encouragement. "It's not a problem that you can't easily fix!"

"Honestly, Kurama, how hard can it be for you to find a girlfriend?" Kazuma wondered after his laughter. "If I remember correctly, you're actually very popular at your school. I'm sure that there are plenty of girls that would love to be your girlfriend. I mean, this new girl can't possibly be out of your reach, right?"

With a shake of his head, Kurama mumbled beneath his breath, "You don't know the half of it."

* * *

A young man sighed impatiently while he tapped his tea cup with his spoon, wondering where his date had lost herself. When he heard the restaurant's door jingle, he looked up and noticed familiar hair. "Botan-chan!" Kaito greeted happily while he waved his hand in the air. The sky-haired girl, nicely dressed in a black turtleneck and long white skirt, waved back when she noticed him in the room and quickly made her way towards him. 

"Hello, Kaito-kun," she greeted casually while taking a seat across her "boyfriend." She placed her purse in the seat beside her and rested her head in her arms with a loud sigh. "I'm sorry that I'm so late. Too many things have been happening the Spirit World lately." Lifting her head, she pouted to the human boy while adding, "I was even late with my meeting with Kurama-kun and the others. Oi, I'm so behind today, I don't know what I'm going to do."

Not caring about the informality drop, Kaito continued with understanding, "Oh, it's all right you're late, Botan-chan. I was even a little late myself." He checked his watch for the time and grinned when he saw that they had plenty of time for their "date." _Or at least,_ he thought, _enough time for Botan to tell me about Minamino-san's reaction to this entire situation. I need to know how he's feeling about us or else we won't be able to continue and complete the plan._

But first, he would be a good friend. "That aside, how was your afternoon today? Other than you constant business with the Spirit World and souls." Having a private room in the restaurant, they could freely and safely talk about Spirit World and all connected parties; they would know in time if others were near or not.

"Well, other than all the work, I guess somewhat cheerful. We haven't had a lot of deaths lately," Botan smiled, only to sigh afterwards. "But fixated souls are beginning to wander away from their locations, and we're losing them. Further to our misfortune, there's another mission with a lot of paperwork to deal with; and I'm sure there's going to be more work to do as this case progresses." She shook her head in exasperation. "There's always more work to be done... Always."

"Pity," Kaito kindly sympathize while giving his date time to quickly scan through the menu. "I wish Spirit World employees could take a vacation day as humans pleased. I'm sure you would feel much better that way." When he noticed that Botan had trouble deciding on a dish, he pointed towards one selection and asked, "Do you think the special is all right?"

At the mention of vacation, a wistful look crossed the girl's face; however, her thought would be on hold since the waitress returned to ask for the couple's orders. "We'll just have today's special," Kaito ordered for the both of them. "And some hot tea, please. Green tea will do just fine." Nodding, the waitress took quick notes on her pad and left the private room, allowing Botan to finish her thoughts.

"Mm, that would be a wonderful thing, Kaito-kun, if we could have that," she smiled briefly. Her expression quickly saddened as she met with reality. "However, Spirit World can't afford to allow its workers to take vacations at their whims. Every spirit has a specific job, and we don't have enough replacements or substitutes for anyone to take a vacation whenever he wants." She sighed slightly while resting her head in the palm of her hand. "Too many human souls would never make it to the Gate of Judgment, not to mention Human World and Demon World would probably be full of wandering and lost souls. Especially the soul-devouring demons, we can't drop our guard at any moment. Oh, just thinking of the chaos gives me a headache." Botan groaned as she grabbed her forehead.

"Well, then let's change the subject to something less stressful." After getting a glimpse of Botan's work some time ago, Kaito truly felt sorry for her and wished to ease her worries with a merrier conversation. As a Spirit World guide and Detective's assistant, she really had many responsibilities to maintain. "So, how was Minamino-san doing today?" he questioned with a sly smile. _He's safe ground, right? I mean, he's a common acquaintance._ "I would ask him myself, but he's taken a point to avoid me."

"He looked a little strained today," Botan replied honestly, resting her head on table with a sad smile. "I think that's from all the work he's been doing lately. Also, he seemed a little angry with me as if he was annoyed I was so near him." Just the mere memory of his stare sent shivers through her body. "It's so frightening, having Kurama-kun angry with me."

Kaito's eyes grew wide. His mouth opened, him wanting to express his opinions immediately; but unfortunately, the waitress returned with their orders. Then again, maybe he was blessed... he almost had ruined something interesting. _If it's the way that I think it is,_ he chuckled to himself, _then Botan really does feel something for Minamino-san. This entire situation could really become something _very_ interesting.  
_

"Really now? That's a little unexpected of Minamino-san."

"Well, I guess it's a little bit of everything that's added up for him. First he has so much work to do, then I'm late so I probably ruined whatever plans he had today; and then--" She frowned while her sky brows knit together and she brought a finger to her lips. "Well, I actually don't know why he was mad after the briefing."

"What do you mean?"

"After I gave them their mission and its updates, I had to bolt to meet you, since I was already late. Before I left though, Yusuke asked me where I was going. When I said that I had a date, I felt a cold wave come over me... and when I looked to the side, I noticed Kurama-kun had a very angry expression on his face." Again, simply remembering Kurama's piercing jade eyes slicing through her made her writhe in discomfort. "I think he knew that I was coming to meet you."

Kaito could not help but smirk at the news. _Fabulous... Just fabulous! Oh, Minamino-san, you've already fallen into my trap._

A downcast expression came over Botan. "It's all very strange. I didn't know he would react like this. I didn't know it mattered to him--he doesn't seem like the type to care about things like this." She laughed nervously. "Well, I guess... if he thinks that this is affecting my already defected punctuality, then he wouldn't like it. But then again, I don't think Kurama-kun approves of this 'relationship' at all, really."

Laughing amusedly, Kaito nodded, "Well, that doesn't really surprise me, Botan-chan. In fact, I would be sorely disappointed if Minamino-san did approve."

"Eh?!" She almost dropped her cup but regained her senses in the knick of time. "Why is that?"

"Well, if he did approve, then we wouldn't ruffle anyone's feathers, now would we? After all, Minamino-san is the leader of everyone's belief; if he doesn't fall for it, no one will," Kaito chuckled, taking a small sip of hot green tea. "And wasn't I right about him, Botan-chan? It was only a matter of time before reality hit Minamino-san with the realization you wouldn't be available forever."

Listening to the human boy, the spirit giggled like a hopeless schoolgirl. "Actually, I think Kurama-kun is just worried about my safety. After all, you did help with Yusuke's kidnapping, and you stole everyone's soul except for Kurama-kun's. Granted, you did that under Genkai-san's orders... But you proved that you're dangerous when you put your mind to it. I think Kurama-kun has a reason to be a little nervous. Don't you agree, Kaito-kun?"

He tried to ignore her flattery and keep his mind on the prize. "So you think Minamino-san is taking on the 'big brother' role?" Kaito inquired.

"Perhaps," Botan answered, taking a small bite from her food. "Yusuke and Kuwabara-kun are considerate, but they still do reckless things; Hiei just doesn't care. So someone has to be responsible in that group. Kurama-kun just naturally fits the bill."

_But he shouldn't always be the responsible one,_ she sighed to herself. _Honestly, he could take a break and relax too. After all, even though he has the mind of an old fox demon, he's still a human teenage boy, no matter how you look at it! _

Kaito stroked his chin thoughtfully as his lenses attained an alarming sheen. Botan wanted to edge away slightly, remembering seeing something similar in a bizarre anime. "We'll have to fix that," Kaito murmured with a devious tone. "We can't have Minamino-san feeling brotherly affection towards you if we expect our plan to work."

"Heh," she laughed somewhat nervously, "But how are you going to fix the way someone feels for another person? I mean you can't just change someone's feelings for someone else by the whim, Kaito-kun. Even Koenma-sama doesn't have the power to do that."

_Love is amazing, ne?_

"But I have a plan," Kaito laughed almost manically. The ferry girl felt her spine shiver at the sound. It was like the times where Hiei had telepathically threatened her life, the fire demon making it clear how he would relish her torture. Fortunately for the blue-haired one, the high school boy had to stop as soon as the waitress returned to refill their tea.

* * *

"How can there possibly be an attraction?" Kurama pondered to himself as he paced madly around his bedroom. "There is no possible support for it! Not even a shred of evidence. In fact, it's entirely inconceivable." 

After waiting thirty more minutes at the café, Botan had finally made her arrival with the information for the next mission. She informed the Spirit Detectives that in addition with their ongoing assignment to locate lost human souls, they would have to steal a Spirit World relic that had somehow wound up at a human museum. Getting all of the details straight, the group had decided to commence the case late at night when most sane people would be at rest. So with that decision, Kurama had returned home, only to resume the conversation he had at the café with a certain girl exclusively on his mind.

A young foxy voice chuckled amusedly in the back of Kurama's mind. The entity was obviously entertained by the human boy's feverish ranting. _Oh, of course it's inconceivable, Syuuichi... except for the blatant fact that the human boy is indeed attracted to Botan-kun. Really, where could the possibility have come from?_

"I meant the other way around, and you very well know it," Kurama snapped to his other self. "Don't toy around with me right now. I am not in the mood." While passing by his window, a demonic fox grinned candidly at his human half, highly interested with the fact that Syuuichi was not his usual calm and collected self.

_My, my, touchy tonight aren't you? Don't tell me you're actually jealous of that human brat--because that would be very much like you,_ the voice continued to tease haughtily.

"Of course I'm not jealous of him. I'm just worried about Botan-kun. And wouldn't you say it's sort of suspicious she would just spontaneously agree to go out with someone like Yuu-san?" Kurama argued, trying to hide away his emotions. "After all, he did help with Yusuke's kidnapping, not to mention steal Botan-kun's soul. Granted he did that under orders, but he's still dangerous."

_What do you mean by "someone like Yuu-san"? Ha. Are you wondering why would that ferry girl want to go out with a human when she could have a demon or why would she want to go out with someone not as beautiful as you?_

A blush spread across the young man's face at his demon half's jab. "I'm not saying that at all."

Youko snickered at the weak response. _I take that as a "both". My dear Syuuichi, since when were you so vain?_

"I am not vain!" When he realized his outburst, he groaned and massaged his temples in disbelief. He was deviating himself from the main point of his worries. "Don't you find it suspicious at all that they're suddenly dating? It's rather odd, as if those two were planning something."

As the redhead human walked toward his mirror, Youko Kurama's cold curious expression stared straight through him as a reflection. The demon inside wondered why the other half of his consciousness suspected his friends so much. _And what would the little soul stealer be planning that you can't figure out? He knows better than to come against you. After all, you did defeat him in his own territory with his own psychic powers.  
_

"But what about Botan-kun?" With a deep sigh, he took a seat and gave his counterpart a level stare.

A silver brow arched at the question. _What about her?_

Muttering quietly, he briefly explained, "Regardless of her flighty appearance, she is quite a capable person herself. You know for a fact Botan-kun is very resourceful, even if she seems bubbly at most times." When Youko snorted, Syuuichi quickly added, "Don't forget what she did for us when the Nether World attacked. Hiding that power sphere in her body proved her capabilities very well. She's almost like a wolf in a sheep's skin."

_You're thinking too much, Syuuichi, but interesting analogy. You think sweet and happy Botan is out to betray you? Ha, you'd be better off to think Yusuke is having an affair with Koenma._

"That thought has occurred before."

Youko made no effort to reply.

Right then, the young man jumped in fright when a knock came upon his door. Only his amazing self-control contained his gasp of surprise. "Syuuichi-kun, are you all right? Whom are you talking to?" Shiori questioned from behind his bedroom door.

"I'm on the phone with a friend right now, Okaa-san," he replied, feeling awful lying to his dear mother.

"Oh, all right. Sorry if I disturbed you," she chuckled kindly. "I just wanted to tell you that if you want some fruit, Syuuichi-kun, come downstairs when you want." Behind the door, the mother grinned. "Of course, if Shuuichi-chan doesn't eat all of it first."

"Thank you, Okaa-san. I'll be down in a minute."

As soon as Syuuichi was sure his mother had left, Youko Kurama returned to the surface of his mind. _Human boy, you are one sick child._

"And this comes from the murderous, blood-thirsty Youko Kurama. Feh, and I am not a child."

_Then admit you're jealous of that idiot human._

Emerald eyes grew wide with indignation. "Over what? There is nothing about Yuu-san I can be possibly jealous of!"

Golden eyes rolled in annoyance. _Idiot._

Sighing and tired from arguing with himself, Kurama slumped onto his bed and stared up at his ceiling. Images and emotions from the past few days flew through his mind, reminding him of all his troubles; but most of all, the memories encouraged him of something that he had only begun to recognize. Or really, they encouraged him towards someone he had only begun to recognize. An aching groan parted from his lips. "Love does the worst things to people."

* * *

"Is it just me, or has anyone else noticed Kurama acting weird lately?" Yusuke asked as he looked around the room, collecting a few dishes and silverware in a tub. "Excluding last night, since he was mostly Youko for the mission, he hasn't been his usual self." After finishing clearing one table, Urameshi quickly moved to clear the next. 

"I thought he was just strained with high school issues," Keiko remarked as she washed tables after her boyfriend cleared them. "Didn't he say that the last time he visited us?" Even though her friends were visiting her, she had to finish her shift and complete her work. The girl was just thankful that Yusuke was in helpful mood that day.

"He has been quite busy," Yukina agreed quietly.

Kazuma and Yukina sat comfortably at a booth while Keiko, with Yusuke's volunteer help, continued her work around her family's ramen shop. The entire group had decided to catch up on their days and everyone's happenings; however, only these four had been able to make the date. When Hiei refused, no one felt surprised. When Kurama sent his condolences, everyone wondered exactly how crazy his life had become.

The orange-haired human, while slumping in his seat, sighed, "Well, that's what Kurama tells us, but it's obvious he's lying."

"Kuwabara," Yusuke rolled his russet orbs. He had piled the last of the dishes into the tub. "Kurama wasn't lying to us. He never lies about something so important. What I meant was why would he be bothered by dating statuses or by school in general? He's never let any of that stuff bother him before."

"Do you think Kurama-san is still suffering from his injuries from the previous mission?" Yukina commented with a thoughtful tone. "Perhaps there were side effects to his injuries--that poison was very strong. Maybe that's the reason why usual trifles put more strain on him lately."

"I don't think Kurama-kun is someone we have to worry about," Keiko sighed as she threw the washcloth into the sink. "He's always in control and calm; and he's usually the one we all run to when we have problems. I'm more worried about Botan-chan nowadays. She used to visit us a lot or whenever she could, but she hasn't come by for at least a week."

Yukina spoke softly, "I've heard from Genkai 'baa-san that as of late Spirit World has been getting more work from herding lost souls. There are also rumors that various Spirit World relics are beginning to activate within the Human World, which are causing so many souls to wander and become lost. She said that the three worlds are working for a balance again, which is the main cause for all of these disturbances."

"Well, the worlds better get back on track again," the dark-haired Spirit Detective groaned, "because I'm getting tired of chasing souls all across the city while keeping low-class demons from eating them. Seriously, Koenma better get his ass into high gear before I go over."

"I guess Botan-chan has her work cut out for her," Keiko sighed. Although, she could not help but wonder... _Why are Kurama-kun and Botan-chan missing at the same time?_


	4. Moment

**Author's Note (28.02.2008)**: So the revamping process is almost done, and I've added about 8,000 words more this story as a whole. Well, mainly I wanted to further develop the characters and their feelings so that they're not out of character; I did not intend to add extra content (I'm not sure if I did or not, but we're just going to pretend that I didn't). Also, I would hate to have two strong characters suddenly fall in love without anything to support the idea... Okay, fine! Many would argue that KuramaxBotan has no legitimate support, but that's not the point! I just want this story to be better so that everyone will enjoy it so much more than the time they read it first. Anyway, happy reading!

* * *

**Secrets Secrets Are No Fun  
Secret IV: Moment**

* * *

As morning rays filtered into the long hallways, a fresh breath of life flittered through the student body. Some heads turned with happy smiles while others collected the courage to say, "Good morning, Botan-san." 

"Good morning," the Grim Reaper smiled back as she practically skipped past the Meiou students. Others followed suit and greeted the famous junior high student, welcoming her and inquiring about her general health and well-being. Giving them proper and polite responses, she waved farewell and continued on her mission in the high school.

When she quickly turned a corner, she predictably ran into someone. After the people collected themselves and straightened everything out, the young human boy blushed at his luck and managed to greet her with, "G-Good morning, Botan-san. You look even prettier than from yesterday--y-you seem to grow more beautiful every day." When the compliment passed the his lips, he pinked and suddenly found his sable shoes extremely interesting. The student's face was near the color of his rosy uniform.

"Good morning, senpai," Botan blushed with a sheepish grin at the "older" student. "And thank you for the compliment. I only hope what you say is true; sometimes I think I'm just getting older."

"Not at all!" he upperclassman protested earnestly. "You're blooming beautifully well, Botan-san!" He froze in horror, his body heating up ten degrees. Immediately Botan knew his sentiments toward himself and felt sorry for him. He really was just very sweet.

"Thank you, senpai... I'll surely keep those words with me." After that was said, the ferry girl in disguise gave the young man a bow and continued her merry way down the hallway. _Aw, what a sweet boy he was. He must have practiced all night just to get the nerve to approach me: just like Oji-sama did for Oba-sama._ An amused giggle exited from the bubbly girl. _I guess Oba-sama is right; human men, ones with pure hearts, do make very good husbands. But then again, she lucked out with meeting such a kind and pure-hearted woodcutter at the hot springs. _She pursed her lips remembering the tales about how her aunt and uncle had met and how their legendary love blossomed._ But most definitely, human boys have their own certain appeal, I'm sure. _

As she continued thinking about her aunt's romance, a chattering group of girls galloped towards the sky-locked girl as soon as they laid eyes on her bluish junior high uniform. Some of the other students in the hall mistook them as a herd of wild horses. "Oh, Botan-_chan_!" the bunch of them exclaimed. "You're here! You're finally here! We were wondering when you would get here."

"Eh?" Before she could skip another step, Botan found herself completely surrounded by an energetic group of feminine fanatics, every one of them a member of the Minamino Syuuichi Fan Club. In fact, this group before Botan made up Faction #6, Love Love Tender Section.

Looking left and right, she realized that there was no possible way for escape. These girls had strategically maneuvered themselves in anticipation of her possible escape: they treated her like prey. _Oi, Kurama-kun must feel like this all the time. Heh, poor him--it must be awful living through this every single day._

"Was I supposed to be here earlier?" she asked innocently. "Did I miss something?"

"Oh, no!" they laughed in a friendly manner, waving their hands and smiling fake toothy grins. It was beyond obvious they had ulterior motives for the unsuspecting junior high student. "We're just glad you're here, Botan-_chan_," they smiled, again strangely stressing the honorific. "We just couldn't wait to see you this morning. You always make everyone feel better."

Beads of sweat rolled down the sky haired girl's neck as waves of discomfort prickled down her spine. The menacing and cosmetic look within these girls' hungry eyes frightened Botan out of her wits. _Strange,_ the ferry girl thought with a grimace, _that human girls would scare me like this. You would think of all the demons I've met and always suffering from Hiei's death threats, I would be fearless by now! At the very least, I shouldn't be scared of these girls._ However, the fact remained that they did frighten her and she could not do a thing about it. "You wanted to see me?" she managed to stammer to their exclamations.

"Of course!" the mob cheered. Their circle came closer and tightened its magnetic hold on its target. "There's no one in this school that thinks otherwise, Botan-_chan_. And actually--we've been waiting because we have a very important question for you. Do you think you could do a favor for us, Botan-_chan_? Please? Pretty please?"

Botan's head began to spin from all of the high-pitched and whining voices attacking her ears at once. She knew her sanity was on its last cord, and at this point she would do anything to preserve it. "A f-favor?"

The mass swarmed even closer to the neurotic junior high girl. Someone was bound to get claustrophobic very soon; and the best candidate had an unnatural hair color. "Could you tell us how we can make ourselves as attractive as you? Like, could you give us cosmetic hints or maybe even hair style tips?"

"What?" The blush from earlier crept all over Botan's face, infecting her pale skin with cherry red. She felt like she was trapped in an oven. "Ah, thank you very much for your compliments, but I think you're asking the wrong person about things like that. Senpai-tachi should be asking older women, ne? What would a junior high student know about a high school boys' taste?" By the looks of the girls' faces, Botan had made a point, and she cheered internally. It looked like she just might escape. "Besides, I'm not very attractive."

Alas, she made her mistake.

"Nonsense!" an upperclassman argued, tossing aside the flustered girl's lame excuse. "Minamino-san had a crush on you for a really long time--"

_Eh? What did she say? That can't possibly be true._

"--not to mention all of the other boys as soon as they lay eyes on you. For only a junior high kid, you have a lot of prospects already when you get to high school. Really, to be wanted so much at such a young age--definitely you'll be irresistible when you finally bloom as a woman." As she sighed, the other girls sighed with her while imagining an adult Botan out in the world, conquering all available and attractive men. "We know the truth, Botan-_chan_. It's easy enough to guess. The only reason you're going out with Yuu-san is because _you_ picked _him_."

The girls eagerly nodded in agreement and hungrily stared at Botan, wanting desperately for her to share with them her secrets. Even other female students near the scene listened in carefully, hoping to hear a tidbit of the secret behind her special skills. From the corner of her periwinkle eyes, the ferry girl noticed Kentoshima Yui also watching her intently. Seeing a perfect opportunity as Kaito had instructed days before, Botan found her voice and stuttered, "Oh, you've got it all wrong, everyone. I didn't pick Kaito-chan. Heh, he's the one that picked me."

Eyes grew wide and jaws dropped to the ground. "Really?" the girls gasped in awe.

When she saw Yui's eyes grow wide in surprise and great interest in her expression, Botan knew she had played her cards for Kaito right. "Yes. Here, let me explain." And so the epic began: well, sort of. Botan told her semi-romantic tale that was entirely fiction as she walked along in search of her boyfriend, only to subtly wave at Kurama through the hoard of females as she walked by his classroom.

_Ah, I want to talk to him! _she thought with a pout. _And I want to ask him about that stupid rumor of him liking me. I want to know who started that--oi, he must have gotten some trouble because of me. Maybe that's why he's been angry with me lately--well, not actually angry at me but frustrated because he had to fix a problem that I had caused._

At the sight of the wave, Kurama casually returned it; however, that was all the greetings he received from Botan. He amazed himself that he could hide his disappointment away from the world. But then again, life had many disappointments and he knew he had to deal with them. If at all, he knew that he had to maintain whatever relationship they had before; if he could not, then Kaito would completely have her. _He can't steal anything from me, especially my relationships. She used to come and visit me all the time,_ he thought to himself in agitation as he watched Kaito and Botan meet a little ways down the hall. _But now, she is always here for Yuu-san--giving him the easiest opportunities to steal her away. But... she's happy, right?_

He watched Botan giggle at something Kaito said, the girl brushing her tears away with a bright smile. _She's happy with him, and I have no right to interfere with that. If I had wanted to be the one to make her happy, I should have done something earlier. But now it's too late. _With a sigh, he returned to his work and refused to give the idea another thought. _Life, as many humans say, is very unfair._

* * *

As Kurama left the school grounds, he spotted a familiar female at the gates patiently waiting. The fox's heart sunk, knowing quite well that the ferry girl did not wait for him but instead for the lowlife human. Sensations of now customary jealousy took their hold on his heart. But then he remembered what he had told himself yesterday and walked on. _Everyone has the right to be happy--especially Botan. I won't interfere with what makes her happy... Even if it is Yuu-san._

"Syuuichi-senpai! Over here!"

The redhead nearly lost his balance when he heard her voice calling out to him. The noise in itself was utterly amazing to the Detective's ears. For some seconds, he stared at her, wanting to confirm the reality of her wanting him and no one else. After taking another curious glance at the bubbly girl, Kurama cautiously walked towards Botan; he did not want his pride to be crushed. "Hello, Botan-kun," he greeted politely, a blank expression on his face. "Is there something you needed from me?"

The fox could not help but notice a disapproving frown come across Botan's usual cheery face. "Syuuichi-senpai, are you angry with me about something? Have I done anything wrong?"

His emerald eyes grew wide with surprise but nothing else. He needed to maintain control over his emotions. "What?"

Sighing with little hope, the young lady continued, "Lately, you've been giving me this angry look and you haven't talked to me as much as you used to." She nibbled at her nails nervously, hoping that she did not offend her friend even further. "Did I do anything to make you angry? Was it something I said?"

_You only picked Yuu-san over me. But then again... that fault is mine as well. _

"No, of course you didn't," Kurama warmly assured, mustering a small smile. He reminded himself that even though she had given her favor to another, he at least held a place in her heart as a friend. With even the smallest opening, he could still make something of it--he would be sure to make the most of it. "You could never do anything to offend me. I'm sorry, Botan-kun, if I have been acting coldly towards you. I've just been strained as of late; and it has nothing to do with you."

_Liar--it has everything to do with her._

"Well, is there anything I can help you with so you won't be so stressed?" the ferry girl offered helpfully, hesitantly taking the young man's hand. While she pulled him closer to her, she lowered her voice to a whisper, "Anything at all: a healing potion or some fruit from the Spirit World perhaps? Just name anything, and I'll bring it to you right away." She pouted slightly while looking at young man's wider hand. "I just really want to help you, Kurama-kun."

His name was not lost to his hear._ You could crush Yuu-san's heart and be with me instead._

Basking in the warmth of Botan's hand, Kurama silently rejoiced at the ferry girl's sincere care for him. The Detective knew very well the concern did not extend more than friendship; however, that did not stop him from what he did next. Not as daring as what he truly wanted to do, he took her elegant hand to his cheek and tenderly kissed the center of her palm. It was satisfied him enough to feel her tremble beneath his grip.

"Thank you, but it's nothing I can't handle," the foxy lad smiled pleasantly, releasing the girl's hand. "But really, thank you for your thoughtful offer, Botan-kun." With a small smirk of satisfaction, he adjusted his school bag on his shoulder and pointed down the street. "Now, I have to get home or else Okaa-san will begin to worry about me. Ever since my injury a few weeks ago, she's been overly worried when I come home late."

"Oh, all right, Syuuichi-senpai," Botan nearly pouted in disappointment. Her heart thundered from his kiss to her hand, his simple gestures, his intense gaze, and his deep voice, making her desire a longer conversation with her friend; but it was fairly apparent he did not. Oddly, that fact inflicted a deep wound in her heart.

"I guess I'll see you later then."

Just as he was taking his leave, something inside Kurama tugged at him to a halt, and he had to know the answer. The demon within and the human without demanded to know at this very moment. No other alternatives remained. "Botan-kun," the young man sighed, gently grabbing the girl's arm, "before I do go, I have one thing to ask you."

Some unknown longing deeply rooted itself in Botan's heart. Her body tingled in anticipation and her hopes rose with her. "Yes, Syuuichi-senpai?"

His words began to muddle in his mind while his heart quickened. Anxiety soon would be in command if Kurama did not hurry. "Botan-kun, do you--Are you--Do you really have feelings for--"

"Botan-chan. There you are."

Spinning around, she smiled at a familiar sight; Kurama wanted to hiss and spew venom. "Kaito-chan. I've been waiting for you. What took you so long?"

"Oh, I had clean-up duty today, and the rooms were a little messier than usual. Sorry that I kept you waiting." And with great ease, Kaito pulled the girl from Kurama's grasp, bent down, and kissed Botan--on the cheek. A wave of relief rushed through Kurama, but still his blood boiled at the fact Kaito had made such an intimate move.

A little pink, Botan then returned her attention to the scandalized redhead. "Oh, I'm sorry that I interrupted. What were you going to ask me again, Syuuichi-senpai?"

"Never mind," he smiled sadly, waving good-bye.

_I've lost, and I don't know how to win you back. I know how to seduce, to corrupt, to manipulate in many ways--but I don't know how to make you love me. Perhaps Yuu-san is superior in this way... he made you love him._

As Syuuichi buried these thoughts deep into his heart, he started his way homeward and did not look back. "I'll see you later, Botan-kun."

* * *

"What has you aggravated, Kurama?" Hiei questioned as he watched his friend uneasily shuffle about in his bed. Closing the window behind him, he looked around the bedroom as usual and fought back a noise. As he picked his way across the floor, Hiei felt surprised and somewhat perturbed by the fervent tossing and turnings of the redhead human. The negative emotions emitting from Kurama bombarded Hiei's telepathic abilities with chills and exasperation. 

"Nothing." The young man had his bare back to the smaller man, his voice low and close to a growl. He had thrown all of his pillows and blankets onto the floor, as if he were in a mad fit. Like a child with a tantrum, Kurama had thrown about his comforters and pillows to release his growing disdain, the only release he could think of that did not involve inflicting violence on another person.

While carefully weighing his friend's response, Hiei thought he caught a hint of Youko's own sharp, snapping voice paired with Syuuichi's calm façade. _Interesting_, he thought with a smirk, _he's trying to keep his feral side in check. Something very interesting is going on._ "Feh, try answering that again, Kurama. And this time, make it the truth," Hiei cockily replied, sitting across the human in his desk chair. "_What is the matter_?"

Keeping his back exposed to the fire demon, the redhead managed to mutter, "I said it is nothing, Hiei."

_Isn't that the biggest amount of bull I've heard today._ "I'll give you another chance before I probe your mind."

Syuuichi's hands balled into fists as they grabbed the sheets in knots. Knuckles whitened with agitation and exasperation. "Hiei, not now."

"Wrong again."

"Hiei!"

"One more time."

Kurama groaned tiredly at his friend's stubbornness: what he would not give to kill someone right now. If only Prince Koenma's probation did not stand--if only his freedom did not hinge on his good behavior towards _all_ humans: how much better would he feel. Trying his best to control his pent-up frustration, Kurama lied on his back and stared at his white darkened ceiling. It was late at night, and the young man, shirtless and stressed, rested on his bed with an arm covering his eyes; he was sure they were gold from fury by now. "Drop it, Hiei. There is nothing to worry about. I just want some peace and rest."

"And I thought the others were stupid," Hiei muttered somewhat to himself, crossing his arms to display his disbelief. "Kurama, what is it that is troubling you? It must be big if it's enough for me to notice and be utterly ticked off by it." He said nothing and waited for a reaction. When the other provided none, the dark demon added, "Now tell me before I painfully rip it out of your head."

Seeing he would find no peace with Hiei there, Kurama sighed, "Botan-kun."

Making a quizzical face, the fiery demon quirked a brow and demanded incredulously, "That wench? What did she do now?"

"She's going out with Yuu Kaito," Kurama murmured with a dejected tone. _And no matter how much I wish to disbelieve the reality of their relationship, it further consecrates its existence every day. Why him, really?_

"That soul stealer with that damn taboo word? Him, again?" Hiei growled at the pestering and embarrassing memory, remembering the day his life had been controlled by a pathetic three-character word. In all his life, he had never been more humiliated than that moment; and the orange-haired buffoon of a human made it a point for Hiei to never forget it. _Damn humans. Damn words. Damn humans and their words!_

"Yes," Kurama groaned. "The same."

"Feh, I thought she went on this 'date' already. What is there to worry about?"

At that point, Kurama then remembered like dèja vu Hiei's limited knowledge and wisdom of human lifestyle. The aged thief felt like he was conversing with a child, which only made him more frustrated. He needed to confide in someone who would never pass on his secrets, which made the fire demon a perfect candidate. Unfortunately, he did not possess the emotional capacity to sympathetically offer Kurama useful advice about human relationships. Alas, he would have to make due with what he had. "Yes, Hiei, she did. But now, Botan-kun is in a relationship where dating is more frequent. Just imagine Kuwabara-kun and how he often to regularly takes Yukina-san out to various places."

As expected, Hiei related to the analogy and bristled like an angry feline. Incoherent and profane sounds began to spill from the apparition's mouth at the thought. The small demon, for some odd reason, began sharpening and polishing his sword.

"Yes, well, Botan-kun and Yuu-san are now like them." Kurama did not even bother hiding his disgust as the words rolled out from his mouth.

At this new revelation, Hiei stopped in his murderous scheming and smirked at his friend's hate and discomfort. For once, the fox demon was being emotional. "Too disturbing for you, Kurama?"

Unseen golden orbs narrowed in annoyance. "You could say that."

"Well, I would be disturbed, too. That weird boy and that bizarre girl--No wonder you're not yourself, Kurama," Hiei muttered thoughtlessly as he resumed cleaning his deadly katana. "Feh, now I feel sick." He growled while turning to his friend's reclined form. "Damn you, now I'm wishing you didn't tell me what was the matter with you."

Silence passed between the two demons for a moment. Kurama steadied his breathing and reigned in his emotions, his human half taming the raging demon within. When he truly had a hold of himself, he lowered his arms from his eyes and placidly stared at the ceiling. After some minutes more, he finally said something. "You misunderstand me, Hiei. Seeing those two together is not the problem. Although the sight is somewhat sickening," Kurama sighed, turning his cool placid pools of lush emerald towards the demon. Feeling somewhat unnerved by the emotionless gaze, especially one from a human, Hiei twitched slightly in his seat. "Botan-kun likes Yuu-san."

"Hn, I understood that the first time, Kurama. I'm not deaf. What is it that you think I don't understand?"

_I expected too much to think he would understand at once._ "Botan-kun chose him."

"So?"

And then it clicked.

"You--you _like_ the airhead?" Hiei felt like Yusuke had hit him with a Spirit Gun--over and over again. "You like _her_? Of all the females in the world, that girl? That bubbling ball of fluff? You found some psychotic reason to be attracted to her?"

Kurama's silence screamed a thousand words.

* * *

_When did it all begin? When did my feelings for her transform into this?_ With a heavy sigh, he shook his head while he tried concentrating on his writing. He wanted to finish this essay before the day ended. _But I can't stop thinking about her._

_I'm simply worried about her. I'm concerned about how he'll treat her, how he's treating her right now,_ he reasoned with himself. _She's very close to me, and I don't have many people that I treasure; I just naturally want to protect her because she's so close. There's nothing wrong with that._

_Then why is she consuming my thoughts? Why am I always thinking about her, always becoming angry whenever I think of how he's holding her, touching her while I barely catch a glimpse of her?_ Looking down at his hopeless Japanese essay, Syuuichi shook his head and surrendered for the time being. He would have to complete his assignment at another time. _And to say that I'm just being protective isn't possible--when Okaa-san began dating Hatanaka-san, none of my emotions stirred like this._

Putting away the essay, he packed his notebook and necessary text books into his bag. Making sure the buckles were secure, the crimson-haired lad smiled slightly and prepared to leave school for the day.

"Minamino-kun, are you leaving?" a girl asked while looking up from her desk. Her friends turned their attention towards him as well.

"Ah, yes, I don't have any club activities today," he grinned pleasantly. The after-effects from thinking about a certain girl gave his emerald orbs a very warm glow, making his appearance even more lovable. "I actually have to get going now... So I'll see you tomorrow Sakaki-san, everyone."

"Mm, see you tomorrow, Minamino-kun!" the girls waved together in unison. Chuckling at their energy, he waved farewell while stepping outside of the classroom. Unfortunately for him, someone he did not wish to see just turned the corner at the far end of the hall.

"Ah, Minamino-san," Kaito exclaimed excitedly, "just the person I was looking for."

Groaning at his horrible luck, Kurama quickened his steps and hastily turned down the hallway. Most annoyingly, Kaito ran as fast as he could to catch up with his redhead rival. What Kurama would not give to use his Rose Whip now without consequences. "Ne, Minamino-san, wait. I have something very important to say."

"I'm busy right now, Yuu-san. Maybe another time."

Seeing that Kurama had no intent on stopping for him, Kaito laid down his pride and quickly shouted, "Oh, but Minamino-san, this is really important! I really need your help with this!"

And immediately, the crimson locked boy froze in his step.

A plea for help, and from Yuu Kaito no less: Kurama's interest was captured if not suspicious. Never in all his time in high school had the undercover demon heard Kaito ask anyone for help. Above all, he would never ask Minamino Syuuichi, his greatest rival, for anything. "Fine, what is it, Yuu- san?" he demanded while crossing his arms. He took a glance at his watch to give the human a sense of greater urgency. "And please make it quick. I don't have time for this."

_Not for a weasel like you._

"And nor do I," Kaito replied curtly as he whipped two gifts from his jacket pocket. "Botan-chan is supposedly coming to meet me after school, and I can't decide which gift she would like more." Oh, how he enjoyed the pained and awkward expression on his rival's face! "You've been Botan-chan's friend for quite some time, Minamino-san, so you would know her preferences, right?"

All emotions drained away from the fox when he realized what he was doing. Any will of assistance no longer existed in Minamino Syuuichi or Youko Kurama. The spark of interest from before died instantly. "I would not know."

"So for a gift, do you think Botan-chan would appreciate this necklace more or this ring?" Kaito muttered in thought, ignoring Kurama's comment. "I would have asked Botan-chan before hand, but I didn't want to ruin the surprise; so I figured you would be the next best thing to asking her. So what do you think, Minamino-san?"

At the sight of the ring, Kurama's thoughts began to wonder about possibilities: highly unlikely and improbable possibilities, but possibilities nevertheless. When the human boy followed the redhead's line of sight, a mischievous smirk lit his freckled face. "Do you think when I give Botan-chan this ring I should tell her how I really feel about her? Might make a perfect moment to snag a real kiss or maybe--"A blush tinted his face. "Maybe we can _really_ become a couple after this."

_Bastard!_

In a second flat Kaito found himself pinned a foot high against a wall, lashing golden-grassy orbs glaring daggers into his beady black eyes. "Hurt Botan-kun in any way, Yuu-san, and the other Spirit Detectives will swiftly hunt you down and kill you," Kurama muttered quietly and calmly into his classmate's ear. His voice low and menacing, no one else could hear the redhead's cold words.

"However, I, on the other hand, will rescue your sorry hide from their lot, but so only I can make you suffer for distressing Botan-kun," he continued, ignoring Kaito wincing from the vice grip. "I will torture you until the near peak of your death within a stretch of one thousand years and have you for every breath left in your body begging pathetically for death; and I will make sure you endure those full one thousand years of unimaginable pain for every ounce of sadness that she felt. Take great care that she is the happiest woman on earth. Any pain caused by you will be felt a million times worse by you. Do you understand me, Yuu-san?"

Fighting back his trembling, Kaito nodded bleakly as he tried to swallow the sudden lump in his throat. When he saw that his words had made his point, Kurama released the human boy and turned away. As Minamino calmly and indifferently walked down the hallway, he left behind a pale Kaito in his wake. No matter how he tried to control it, his shaking could not stop. _Oi, Botan-chan, what have I gotten the both of us into?_ the black-haired boy cringed as he thought of Kurama's threat.

Golden eyes, eyes of a demon, eyes of a killer, had glared at him.

Youko Kurama.

_Will I make out of this alive?_ he wondered. _Have we gone too far?_


	5. Truth

**Author's Note (15.03.2008):** If you have any questions about the honorifics or the names, please state so in a review. I will be more than happy to answer any of your questions. I hope you enjoy this modified version of Chapter V.

* * *

**Secrets Secrets Are No Fun  
Secret V: Truth**

* * *

_When did everything go so wrong?_ the young man sighed while he braced for the predictable reaction. _When did everything become so serious that lives were at stake? Why is my life at stake here? _He sighed from the cruelty of it all. _When did this game for love become a fight to the death?_

"He did WHAT?"

As china and silverware rattled on top of the table, Kaito cringed at the pitch that Botan's voice had reached. The human lad felt sorely impressed by the ferry girl's vocal range; but he would rid himself of that impression soon. "Like I already said, he promised me one thousand years of torture if I were to hurt you in any way." _I guess I shouldn't have suggested that last bit about "getting something more"... But we'll just leave that little detail out._ "And he was quite serious when he promised this, Botan-chan."

_But then again, like Minamino-san isn't ever serious,_ a thought grumbled sarcastically.

It had been a rather long week since Kurama had given the human boy his infamous threat; and out of respect for the Spirit Detective's dangerous "promise", Kaito had put off meeting Botan for that time. However, he and she agreed that three weeks had ended that agonizing week. The human and ferry girl, now on their unofficial fourth week, felt completely uneasy about their status. Luckily for Kaito, his excuse for not canceling the relationship was so valid that Botan forgot her own issues. In fact, she was now worrying over a certain young man.

"We'll just have to keep that off the record," she said with a small frown, off in her own reality. "After all, Kurama-kun only did that out of reaction to this plan. Threatening a human demonic torture and death is a serious offense in the Spirit World; and depending on the demon and his record, the punishment can be made harsher. And I know Shiori-san will be completely heartbroken if Kurama-kun is torn away from her now."

_She wouldn't be the only one,_ Botan sighed involuntarily. _And who knows how long I would be able to live with my guilt if he is convicted? It would be my fault!_

Watching the young woman fester and continually babble in front of him, Kaito removed his spectacles and rid them of dust and smudges. "Botan-chan, that is not the point right now, even though I am quite sure that Minamino-san's mother does not deserve any trouble," he sighed loudly. "But the fact remains that Minamino-san's threat will be more than a threat by the time we're done with this charade."

_It'll be a reality._

Processing the boy's words, the ferry girl gasped. She waved her hands in the air in panic. "Oh dear God, you're right, Kaito-kun! What are we going to do? And it's all to happen tomorrow! What are we going to do about Kurama-kun?"

"That's what today is for, Botan-chan," he said with a thin smile. He replaced his black brimmed glasses back onto his face with a set expression upon his features. "We're going to find a way where the plan still works without myself being tortured for a thousand years and Minamino-san not getting arrested: main focus me not suffering."

_I'm sure that Minamino-san isn't even one bit concerned about his arrest. Not really surprising since he'll probably figure a way out anyway._ Kaito sighed at the injustice of the situation.

"What if we made it a mutual agreement?" Botan suggested off the top of her head. "That way, no one gets hurt."

"But we have to have some sort of conflict to break us apart," Kaito argued reasonably. "The way we've fabricated this 'relationship', Botan-chan, no one at school especially Minamio-san is going to believe we 'mutually' agreed to stop seeing each other over nothing. And I can't be the one dumped because that just puts me back to square one before we started this entire plan." He cringed at the sudden thoughts of the redhead seeing Botan cry. "But then again... I don't know what's better at this point: eternal loneliness or a thousand years of torture."

Sighing at the challenge, Botan hastily chugged down her cup of tea. She huffed in exasperation: the situation was almost hopeless. "Without a choice, you have to look like a good man in front of everyone. That was the entire point of this relationship."

"But with Minamino-san's help, I'll look like a good dead man," the human added pointedly.

"I just can't believe he said something like that to you," the spirit pouted, laying her sky head tiredly in her hand. "Not only was it dangerous, something like that is not in Kurama-kun's character. I mean he got flustered over nothing and risked his freedom by saying something very foolish." And that fact alone worried her. Even before she personally knew Kurama, his reputation dictated his ever firm belief in caution and discretion. A demon famous for his power and intellect, he was not the type to lose control over such a minimal matter. So why did he put in on the line for her? "One would think he had more faith in me."

Chuckling at the consideration, Kaito commented, "Oh, but don't you see it, Botan-chan?"

She blinked several times in confusion. In her candy eyes, Kaito could see the suggestion was not clicking. It almost made the lad groan in frustration. "Huh? See what, Kaito-kun?" she asked with the tilt of her head.

"Minamino-san has very deep feelings for you," Yuu said with a sly smile, realizing he had to be blunt and obvious. "The fact that he promised to _save_ my life just so _he_ could exclusively torture me is proof enough. I believe Minamino-san is in love with you, Botan-chan."

A feminine hand dismissingly slapped the air in disbelief. She pointed at her head with her index finger. "You're crazy, right? Ha ha ha." Her laugh, in Kaito's opinion, lacked the conviction that she attempted to portray. When she finished her half-hearted laughter, Botan stared the young man seriously in the eye. "You're really frightened, aren't you, Kaito-kun? You must be scared out of your mind right now because I thought you just said Kurama-kun's threat of torture was his way proving he's in love with me. That's a little sadistic, if you ask me."

At his partner-in-crime's skepticism, Kaito could not help but to frown. "No, Botan-chan, I'm in my right mind; and yes, I did say Minamino-san was in love with you." Sighing, he rested his head in the palm of his right hand. Why didn't she understand? "Wasn't that reason you agreed to follow my plan in the first place? To reveal Minamino-san's true feelings for you?"

_His true feelings?_ Waves of heat and crimson bloomed across Botan's pale complexion. Her mind would have gone blank if she had not reeled it back in immediately for denial. "N-no, Kaito-kun, that's not why I--I just--I just wanted to--"

"Help Minamino-san, yes, yes, I know," the high school student chuckled, relishing his direct hit. He had her cornered, and he knew that she knew that he knew it. "But you have to admit, you were intrigued and now you know your answer."

_The answer? Could it be true that Kurama-kun is in love with me?_ And for a brief moment, she nearly believed her spectacled friend. However, her rationality returned to her and she reasoned the more probable truth. "Just because he threatened you everlasting torture doesn't mean Kurama-kun feels that way towards me. For all you know, Kaito-kun, it just may be Kurama-kun's way of protecting his friends," she argued defensively, crossing her arms dogmatically. Her anxious face then took a gentler look. "After all, Kurama-kun has rarely had any close friends; and each time he made one, they were painfully taken from him."

"But do you think he promised his enemies eternal pain that continued far past their sanity or soul's endurance in exchange for a little growing pains?" Piercing black beady eyes bore through periwinkle ones to prove a point. "I would think that Minamino-san was merciful enough to give them rather quick deaths if they ever hurt someone important to him."

Sky brows furrowed with determination. Botan would not be so easily defeated.

"He's been strained as of late."

Nor would Kaito.

"Over you."

"He's had a lot to think about."

A smirk lit his freckled face; playing against Botan was far too easy. "Well, Botan-chan, juggling how friendly or romantically he feels about you _is_ a lot to deal with. I'll have to give Minamino-san that much credit."

A flustered Botan retorted, "He's just feeling insecure right now."

"And now you're making pathetic excuses. Tsk. Tsk." Kaito chuckled amusedly, truly intrigued now by the ferry girl's adamant denial. From his observations, any female would kill to possess a possible inkling of a chance for Minamino to like her. And while he spelled out the facts that Minamino was in fact in love with her, Botan fought against the evidence with all her power. What was she so afraid of? "Botan-chan, you should just stop. I mean your feelings for Minamino-san are so obvious, and the proof is too--So why do you refuse to accept how Minamino-san feels about you, Botan-chan?"

Fear struck her heart. _Are my feelings really that obvious? If they're so obvious, then why hasn't anyone said anything about it before?_ Her mind began to panic as picture formed. _No one said anything because they already knew the truth. They know how I feel about Kurama-kun; and they must know how he feels about me._ She never felt more embarrassed than at that moment.

Swiftly rising to her feet, Botan placed down money for her own food and headed out the door. But she did not leave before she gave her reply to her human friend. "I can't accept what you're saying because in my heart, Kaito-kun, I know that this entire scene is just a human mind trick." Without another word, she left the restaurant and left Kaito alone at the table.

* * *

_How can I hope for something so unreasonable like that? My goal was just to help Kaito-kun win that girl's heart and help Kurama-kun with his human life. I was never meant to make my own personal goal for this situation._ With wistful periwinkle eyes, she watched the clouds fly past her while she soared through the heavens on her oar. _It's not as if I ever had a chance anyway..._

"Oi! Botan! Hey, Botan, down here!" a boisterous voice shouted out from the city. Looking down , the ferry girl smiled at the sight of two familiar faces.

"Hello, Kuwabara-kun, Yusuke. What brings you two to this side of town?" she greeted as cheerfully as she could, landing before the two Spirit Detectives. Her oar disappeared into her hands she crossed into the physical plane. "I would think you guys would be spending time with the others."

Shrugging slightly, Yusuke answered, "There's nothing really to do, since everyone can't meet all together anymore. Kuwabara and I just wanted to say hi to you and all since we haven't seen you around lately. It's been so long, Keiko and the others are a little worried about you."

For a moment, the dark-haired human regarded his assistant thoughtfully; but whatever that was on his mind, he would not say out loud. _And I've been worried too._

"Yeah, Yukina-san has been worried that something happened to you. She's been especially worried since all of these weird things are happening to human souls nowadays; she's worried you're being overworked. Oh, she's so caring!" Kazuma gushed. After dreaming about his "beloved" for a little longer, the young man then began to scratch his chin thoughtfully. "Who else was it, Urameshi, that was worried the last time we mentioned Botan's name?"

"Oh, yeah!" Yusuke grinned devilishly, clapping his fist in his hand. "I remember. Kurama in particular was really worried about you, Botan: was even more bummed when no one knew anything about you. He said something about a boy from school getting too close to you and possibly hurting you. And you know what, I meant to ask you about that. What the hell is he talking about?"

"Oh," Botan blushed, slightly edging away from her two friends. "I'm seeing someone from Kurama's school." Deep inside, she wanted to tell Yusuke and Kazuma the truth; she wanted to be able to trust them as she usually did with anything. Unfortunately, she knew that they would accidentally, if not purposely, inform Kurama of the truth. At this point in time, Botan and Kaito could not risk discovery before the due date. Otherwise everything would be ruined, the entire "relationship" rendered pointless.

_And I'll have to suffer hell for it._

When the girl's words reached their ears, the two human boys reached a defining moment in their lives. "Aha! So that's why you're not around as much anymore." They looked to each other with smug, understanding nods. "We should have figured that it was a guy."

"But you know, Kurama seemed a little down when he mentioned your boyfriend, Botan," Kazuma muttered, giving the Spirit World employee an analytical stare. "I think you hurt Kurama's feelings when you got that boyfriend of yours."

Candy eyes grew wide. "Huh? Why would Kurama-kun's feelings be hurt?"

Seeing as Botan was not going to get the message, the carrot-top waved away the notion with his hand. "Oh, never mind." If she did not understand Kurama's suspected intentions towards her, then Kazuma would not be the one to make it awkward between the two. He would just leave that up to life. Besides, he did not know for sure if Kurama really did feel anything for Botan. It was just an educated guess._ But really, and I thought Hiei was blind to love; Botan is just hopeless._

"Hey, why aren't you wearing your usual kimono?" Yusuke pondered, circling Botan curiously. Hopefully he could amend Kuwabara's blunder and direct her attention away from Kurama's indefinite affections. "You're all dressed in normal clothing: and nicely too, if I might add. Why's that? What's up, Botan?"

"Oh, I had to meet someone earlier," Botan explained easily, just as easily forgetting Kazuma's earlier statement. And as she did not think about what was previously said, she did not even give her answer a second thought: that is, until she realized where the conversation would eventually lead to.

"Were you meeting your boyfriend?"

_Oh, dear--it's coming._

A nervous laugh replied, "You could say that."

_Ah, I really am going to get it._

"So you're just coming back from a date?"

_Maybe not?_

"Um, yes, if you want to call it that."

Yusuke and Kazuma smirked deviously at one another, a mischievous thought passing between the two. The junior high boys then returned their attention to Botan. "Did he KIISS you?" the lads questioned while puckering their lips mockingly at their lady friend.

"No! Gross!" she snapped at them, slapping away their blubbering fish lips. "And save that for Keiko-chan and Yukina-chan! I don't need it! Especially from the two of you!"

"That's right," Yusuke chuckled, looping his strong arm playfully around his assistant's shoulders. "You just need it from your boyfriend. But I'm pretty sure Kurama would like something from you too."

"Yeah, I bet Kurama-kun would really like a kiss," Kazuma played along, poking at Botan's side teasingly.

Huffing angrily and blushing a rosy scarlet, Botan materialized her oar, took a harmless swing at her friends, and started flying away. "Oh, BOYS!" After blowing a frustrated raspberry at the two Spirit Detectives, the young spirit started her ascent to the Spirit World.

Yusuke waved a cheery good-bye to the ferry girl as she soared away through the clouds. "See you later, Botan!"

_Hopefully, _he thought as he watched her disappear into the blue, _you'll realize we're serious about Kurama though. One day I hope you'll realize what he feels about you..._

* * *

"Botan 'nee, what's wrong?" a petite redhead girl asked worriedly, shaking her mentor slightly. There was no reply as Botan continued to lie deathly still in her bed, staring lifelessly at the opposite wall. Frightened for her senpai, Hinageshi continued to question and inquire Botan about her state and continued receiving no answers. 

Another presence then entered Botan's bedroom, making the junior ferry girl jump in surprise. When she turned around, felt relief from seeing Ayame calmly walking in. "What are you doing here, Hinageshi?" the ferry woman inquired curiously when she spotted the fretting Hinageshi. "Shouldn't you be on your rounds in the Human World?"

"Since I'm on my break, Koenma-sama sent me here to get Botan 'nee for another assignment," the girl replied with apparent anxiety. "But she hasn't moved from her bed for hours; and Koenma-sama has called me ten times to bring her to his office already!"

"Oh," was all Ayame said. After one quick glance at the dismal girl lying on her bed, the darkly dressed spirit then began ushering Hinageshi from the room. "Leave me to talk to her, Hinageshi. I'll have her complete her ferrying assignment."

"But what about Koenma-sama? What am I supposed to tell him?" the younger ferry girl cried in panic, bring her hands to her paled cheeks. "He'll scold me if I tell him that Botan 'nee hasn't left the Gate of Judgment yet. And then I'll get in bigger trouble!" She whimpered at her misfortune, knowing very well how Prince Koenma would punish her. Just like last month, when she had forgotten to turn in her assignment reports, he would revoke her anime and drama privileges, a week for every minute she was late.

With a gentle smile and assuring pat on the head, Ayame comforted, "If you tell Koenma-sama that I'm handling it, I am more than sure it will be all right. And if he gets angry with you, just tell me and I'll fix everything." _Koenma-sama won't argue with me_, she thought with confidence. Indeed, he would not dare.

"Okay. All right then, I guess it's all right." Taking a deep breath, she relaxed and relinquished her responsibility to Ayame. "Thank you very much, Ayame 'nee. I just hope Botan 'nee feels better," Hinageshi sighed as she left the room with some worry.

When the room's occupants were only two senior ferry girls, Ayame then returned her attention to the senseless pink flower. Watching the seemingly lifeless lethargic form through icy blue eyes, the sterner woman sharply inquired, "Botan, what in the world is going on?"

When the sky-haired lady did not answer, the older ferry woman walked up to the motionless mass and smartly slapped her kouhai across the face. Only then did the little peony give a response but barely. "A-Ayame 'nee, when d-did you get h-here?" Botan asked in a daze. "I didn't hear or see you c-come in."

"Botan, what is going on here?" Ayame sighed, quite concerned about her friend's state of mind or lack thereof. "Today you've utterly ignored all of your assignments, and for the past few weeks you've gone off to your own world. And just now I had to send Hinageshi away and strike you to gain your attention. You know that Koenma-sama does not tolerate this kind of behavior, especially from his Head Ferry Girl."

"I've just had a lot on my mind, Ayame 'nee," a mindless murmur responded, the young lady not rising from her bed. Instead she just lied on her back and stared at her ceiling in wonder and reverie.

"Like what, if you don't mind sharing?" An impatient foot began to tap against the floor.

Botan shrugged carelessly with a large exhale. "Various things."

_Kurama-kun._

Raising a curious brow, Ayame decided to be a little bold. If she invaded boundaries, at least Botan would show a little more life--hopefully. "Would these 'various things' happen to deal with Kurama-san, Botan?"

And just like the woman's silent prediction, the blue-haired girl jumped up from her bed in indignation and argued with a fiery spirit, "Ayame 'nee, I didn't say anything about Kurama-kun, not to mention refer to him--"

"Botan, your lack of attention today has something to do with yours and Kaito-san's scheme, yes?" Ayame cut off, seeing that she had hit the topic on the nose. Her junior absolutely being unable to lie to her, there was no point for the younger woman to argue. "I believe by your expression, something has occurred beyond your control? Could Kurama-san have possibly interrupted your original plan?"

_If she's this aware of what's going on, I might as well tell her. What would be the point on lying to her?_ With slight hesitation, Botan shyly admitted, "Kurama-kun threatened Kaito-kun about a week ago, and Kurama-kun made the consequences and results quite clear if anything were to happen to me. Basically, Kurama-kun told Kaito-kun if I were hurt in any way, he would make him regret it in the worst way possible." Koenma's Head Ferry Girl fell back onto her bed and let out a desolate sigh. "This is all my fault."

_I should have never lied to Kurama-kun. It'll be all my fault if he gets in trouble._

Sensing Botan was about to return to her former comatose state, Ayame quickly asked, "And with what Kurama-san has done, you worry for Kaito-san's safety?"

"Yes," the young lady admitted with a weary moan, sitting up once more. "I worry for Kaito-kun, but I also worry for Kurama-kun. If he follows through with his threat, Koenma-sama will have no choice but to arrest him; and everything would be terrible after that."

"What do you mean, Botan?"

A small pout on her lips, she began explaining to her friend, "Well, a part of the plan is for Kaito-kun and me to break up, and as a girl, I will naturally will be a little hurt by that; but if Kurama-kun--"

Shaking her head, Ayame redirected, "No, what I mean is why would it be terrible after Kurama-san is arrested?"

"Well, his family, especially his mother wouldn't be able to see him anymore," Botan started, waving her hands in expression. "Kurama-kun and I hate to see Shiori-san sad; a sad face doesn't suit a mother, especially such a loving and kind one like her. And already being on probation, Kurama-kun would no longer be allowed to freely roam Human World, and I know he would hate that as well. Also, it would make me sad to see him imprisoned like that."

_I would never get to see him again. _

"Sad for a demon, Botan?"

Botan frowned at Ayame's blunt name for her friend. The way she said it, it nearly sounded offensive. "He isn't just a demon, Ayame 'nee! Kurama-kun is my friend, and I won't let anyone, even Koenma-sama, do something like that to him when it's not his fault."

"But what about yourself, Botan?" the woman darkly murmured.

A confused face graced itself upon Botan's features. "Huh?"

"Did you and Kaito-san not manipulate Kurama-san to your wills?" Ayame clarified herself. "By doing what you have done, Botan, have you not manipulated, and in effect, trapped Kurama-san?"

"I didn't manipulate Kurama-kun!" the younger girl argued.

With a straightforward stare, the ferry woman inquired, "Then what are you doing, Botan?"

With an insecure whimper, the guilty maiden quietly answered, "I'm helping him."

_That's right,_ she reassured herself in her thoughts. _I'm helping Kurama-kun find some peace. He said he needed some at school, and by helping Kaito-kun with his plan, Kurama-kun is finally going to get the peace he deserves._

"How long have you told yourself that, Botan, and have not realized that you're doing quite the opposite?"

A worried heart questioned, "What do you mean?"

"Hinageshi brought in a report not to long ago on your Spirit Detectives. It appears that all but one Detective have good health and stable," the researcher informed, placing an emphasizing hand on her hip. "And do you want to guess who that one unhealthy Detective is, Botan?"

"Um--Yusuke?" The ferry girl shrugged in false bewilderment.

Ayame frowned at Botan's purposed mistake. "Botan."

"But why would Kurama-kun have unstable emotions?" was Botan's demand. She huffed in semi-frustration, very much confused. "I mean, I can understand poor health: the poison from that mission a month ago was very strong and potent. Kurama-kun is one of very few that has survived, nevertheless made a quick recovery from it. Out of all of the Detectives, he's the least likely to lose control of himself in any way; in fact, it is very rare for him to be emotional over anything really other than his mother; and that in itself is rare."

_He's always so strong._

"But then there is you."

"Why does everyone keep on saying that?" the ferry girl groaned in great exasperation as she plopped herself back onto her bed. "What is it about me that everyone seems to know and I don't?"

Taking a seat beside Botan, Ayame petted her friend's head and whispered pointedly, "It's because you're too deep in to realize it, Botan, that makes it difficult. Because you're involved everyone can see the truth while you miss it. It's as they say: it's easier to see all of the trees when you aren't in the forest."

_When I'm not in the forest..._

A silent moment of reflection wafted by as Botan pondered on that piece of advice. Seeing the wisdom in her companion's words, the younger woman then asked, "So what should I do, Ayame 'nee?"

"Tell yourself and Kurama-san the truth."

* * *

_Tell him the truth? It's impossible to tell him the truth at this point--if I did, everything that we did would go to waste. But then again... I don't think Ayame 'nee meant that._ She sighed hopelessly. _But what else do I have to confess to Kurama-kun? I mean, once we're done and ready, I'll apologize to him for lying these last few weeks... but there's nothing else that I've lied about to him._

_But what about my feelings...? _

"Oh, Botan-kun, what are you doing here?"

"Huh?" Snapping out of her mindless wandering, Botan looked up to a surprised Syuuichi and Shiori. She frantically analyzed her surroundings and realized that while she had been thinking about her feelings, she had unconsciously made her way to the Minamino residence unannounced: how embarrassing.

_I must look like a fool to him. How could he ever see me as anything more?  
_

"You're awake rather early for school, Botan-chan. Too early even for an overachieving student," the young man's mother commented with a pleasant smile. Botan recognized the smile because she saw it often enough at work; Syuuichi must have inherited it from his mother. "And I thought you attended junior high on the other side of the city district?"

Now that Syuuichi and Shiori had started a conversation, Botan lost all hope of speedily running away. If she ran away, not only would she be seen a fool but an impolite fool: they had her cornered. Really, Syuuichi had inherited a lot more from his mother than anyone really anticipated. "Oh, well, I was heading toward the high school for something this morning," she lied. "If I wanted to reach the high school and get to my school on time, I had to be a little more early than usual."

"Are you really here for something, or could it possibly be someone, Botan-chan?" the mother smiled knowingly, slightly nudging her son.

"Okaa-san," Syuuichi chided embarrassingly. An unnoticeable blush fluttered across his handsome face, the young man sheepish about his mother's teasing. It bothered him even more especially since it was his own secret wish. _Really, sometimes I wonder if Okaa-san herself isn't some demon in disguise. She's far too perceptive--or maybe all human mothers are like that._ He shook his head. _Okaa-san, if you only knew that she was already seeing someone else._

"Um, well I--I was going to--Ah--If it's too early in the morning, then what are you doing up, Syuuichi-senpai?" Botan decided to change the subject, noting it was both awkward for herself and Syuuichi. "Why are you awake so early?"

Seeing Botan's strategic move, the handsome redhead smiled gratefully, "Well, high school is a little different than junior high, Botan-kun; there are things called bothersome committees and burdensome classroom duties. And I just happened to have a committee meeting and early set-up duty this morning."

She felt an odd sense of relief from his playful tone, causing her to giggle, "Oh, I see."

Shiori noticed that the sudden tension from earlier had with the breeze as her son and his friend conversed. _How close are they?_ she wondered.

"Okaa-san, 'Nii-chan, who is at the door?" a younger voice called out, reaching the doorway. Botan could not help but to smile fondly when Syuuichi's younger brother, Shuuichi, appeared at the door in his school uniform. "Oh, it's Botan-chan. Good morning," he waved sheepishly while fixing his jacket and shirt. And in an instant, he whirled to his older stepbrother and demanded in a low voice, "'Nii-chan, why didn't you say that she was coming over? I'm embarrassed now, 'Nii-chan!"

"Ah, I'm sorry that I came unannounced--Syuuichi-senpai had nothing to do with it, actually; please don't be mad at him. This meeting is all sort of a mistake, Shuuichi-kun," the girl laughed nervously, throwing a hand behind her head, "I didn't really mean to stop by. I just happened to pass by on my way there. I hope that I didn't bother anyone."

"Oh, no, it's all right," Shuuichi immediately excused, a happy expression lighting his face. "No one minds that you're here, Botan-chan. I was just about to eat breakfast, no big deal." He gave his older brother a devious grin. "Besides, I can't be mad at 'Nii-chan."

_Because you're going to avenge yourself later,_ the redhead chuckled to himself knowingly. _But that's only if you can outsmart me._

Bowing politely for the excuse, the grateful "junior high student" thanked, "Oh, all right, Shuuichi-kun."

"Why do you call him 'Shuuichi-kun'?" Syuuichi suddenly demanded somewhat indignantly at his comrade, his handsome face pouting slightly. "And only refer me as 'Syuuichi-senpai,' Botan-kun? We've been friends longer, and you've known me much longer than him."

_Why are you closer to everyone but me? Is it because you know what I really am? Do you keep your distance from me because you know what I'm capable of, because you know about the real me? Would that be the reason why you can't accept me?  
_

"It's because I'm cuter, 'Nii-chan," Shuuichi laughed, looking to his brother's lady friend for approval. "Isn't that right, Botan-chan?"

The girl in the middle did not know what to say. She looked to the mother for assistance, but Shiori gave her a curious, motherly look that immediately changed her mind. Shiori, as a perceptive mother, wanted to know Botan's answer regarding to her son as well. _Honestly,_ the ferry girl mentally grumbled, _it's as if Youko Kurama purposely picked her to be his mother. For a human without any psychic powers, she is far too keen on things._

Unfortunately, her thoughts did not alleviate the situation or change circumstances; thus she remained stuck in the middle. "Well, I--I--"

"You may be cuter, Ototo-chan, but that doesn't mean you're a better suitor," Syuuichi teased with a foxy smile, ruffling his younger brother's hair. Even though he wanted to know her answer just as much as the others, he could sense Botan's discomfort. And truthfully, he preferred ignorance over seeing her unhappy or uncomfortable. "After all, a pretty young lady would go after a handsome young man, not a cute little boy. I think Botan-kun would much prefer my company than yours if there ever was a moment to decide."

He barely caught his sigh in time. _But she didn't choose me._

Botan was speechless and could only continue radiating waves of heat from her cheeks. She kept her amethyst eyes to the ground and avoided eye contact less Syuuichi read her thoughts with his special abilities. Youko Kurama, famous for his unmatched perception skills, could without a doubt read her feelings if he were to look into her eyes. _But would it be better if he knew?_ She signed inwardly. _I wish I could be with you, Kurama-kun_._ But you would never want to be with me._

"Feh," Shuuichi huffed, crossing his arms. The young lad decided to change the subject, as he appeared to be losing the argument; and he refused to lose this to his brother. "Okaa-san, can Botan-chan come to dinner tonight?"

"If she doesn't mind," Shiori smiled at her stepson. "It wouldn't be too much trouble for you to come for dinner tonight, would it, Botan-chan?"

Looking up from her interesting school shoes, she excitedly replied, "Oh, I would love to come and have dinner, Hatanaka-san! It would be no problem at all." Bubbly sensations were building up within Botan as she thought of spending dinnertime with Kurama and his family. _I'll be part of a family--Kurama-kun's, no less._

"Ah, you can just call me Shiori, Botan-chan."

"Erm...Are you sure you'll be free for dinner though? You don't have anything to do after school?" Syuuichi inquired with surprise.

"Huh? Should I?" the girl asked in answer, her dreams crashing down. Did Kurama not want her to come to dinner?

"No jobs or prior engagements?" The words "job" and "engagements" were accented in Syuuichi's flawless voice, reminding the spirit girl of hers and Kurama's alternate lives. A large comprehending "o" formed on delicate rosy lips.

"Oh, you don't have to worry about that today, Kura--I mean--Syuuichi-senpai. Kaito-chan is going to be busy tonight, and I was given the entire day off today. Um, Koenma-san said it was all right, and he was sure that there wouldn't be any emergencies today."

"'Kaito-chan'? Are you talking about Yuu Kaito? Oh, I wonder how he's been lately," Shiori said with a smile. She became thoughtful at the mention of the other high school boy. "His mother and I are well acquainted. Is she talking about the same Kaito, Syuuichi-kun?"

"Yes, Okaa-san," Syuuichi answered politely, regarding his mother kindly. "He and Botan-kun are presently--"

Botan promptly slapped her hand over his mouth, which surprised everyone especially the fox. A blush painted on her face, she speedily explained, "Heh, Kaito-chan and I are working together at my part-time job. Because we're always working together, we've grown really close. We're quite good friends now." The girl then hurriedly looked at her watch. "Oh, I better go now or else I'm going to be late."

"I'll got with you, Botan-kun," the redhead offered as he placed on his shoes. He did not miss the fact that she still had the gift he had given her a long time ago. Oddly, a bubble of hope filled him while he wondered what it signified. "We're heading the same direction, so I might as well join you. That is, if you don't mind my company."

"I don't mind at all! I'd love you to."

_And I'd love us to be more_, she added hastily in afterthought.

"Good-bye, Botan-chan!" Shuuichi called out, waving off the pair as he headed in the opposite direction. "Don't forget to come by for dinner!"

She casually waved back, and when he disappeared from view, caught up with Kurama's pace towards the high school. At first, they remained silent until the redhead knew they were out of earshot from anyone of importance. "Um, if you don't mind me asking, Botan-kun, why didn't you want Okaa-san to know about you and Yuu-san?" he finally managed to ask her.

"To honestly say, Kurama-kun, I'm just a little embarrassed," Botan blushed, kicking at the sidewalk sheepishly. She had feared that he would ask her this, but she thanked the heavens that he had waited until they were alone. At least she could deal with him alone. "Heh, don't think I'm silly or anything, but I just feel a little uneasy when people are ready to jump up and declare they're with someone."

"That's not so silly," Kurama assured, smiling amiably. His gentle emerald pools warmed Botan right through her soul. "But I do wonder--Why does that make you uneasy, Botan-kun?"

Glancing off to the side in thought with a small grin on her face, Botan giggled quietly, "Well, I just don't do well beneath the spotlight. I never have." The ferry girl laughed as she shook her head in remembrance. "Like that time where you and Kuwabara-kun were depending on me to find Hiei so we could rescue Yusuke. Waa, I thought I was going to faint from the pressure!" She put a hand on her head and released a heavy sigh. "I blame you and Kuwabara-kun for my uselessness at that time."

Holding back a chuckle, Kurama coughed slightly, "I see."

_I remember that. _Truthfully, he had been a little frustrated with Botan at that point: more so frustrated with himself and his inability to defeat such easy adversaries. However, at that time, he had seen a side of the ferry girl that he had never seen before. That made him happy enough.

Silence followed the pair as they continued to walk along a brisk winter morning. The sun had barely started its ascent against the city skyline and had water-colored the morning sky with dusky shades of blue, purple, and orange. Chilling breezes greeted the two students and kissed their faces until rosy red; and instead of chirping of birds for morning melody, honking of cars and various vehicles was the city's early tune. And even through this symphony, Kurama and Botan somehow maintained a tranquil silence between them.

That is, until Kurama made a decision.

"Botan-kun, I need to ask you something."

Returning to her attention to her walking partner, Botan tilted her head slightly in curiosity. "Huh? What is it, Kurama-kun?" Deep inside herself, her heart thundered wildly, various possibilities running through her mind; however, one idea, one hope reigned supreme. "What is it you need to ask?"

_Is is about my feelings? My feelings for you? _She scolded herself for such hopes. _Now isn't the time to fantasize!_

Thinking about his words carefully, Kurama waited a moment before he spoke. He did not want to make a mistake, especially with what he was about to ask. He could not afford it. "Well, Botan-kun, are you--are you really in love with Yuu-san?"

Her heart sunk like lead in water, her balloon of hope popped. "Why do you ask, Kurama-kun?" She tried to maintain her expression, not wanting her disappointment to show. If he saw the truth, then the entire plan would fall apart. "Do you think I'm not, that I don't love Kaito-chan?" An automatic, rehearsed response: Botan was ever silently praying to herself.

_Because if you don't, then you would be right._

"No, Botan-kun, I don't doubt your feelings or your care; I just wish not to see you hurt, Botan-kun. I don't want to see you hurt by Yuu-san or by any incompetent human boy hardly worthy of your time," Kurama explained without a hint of embarrassment. He meant what he said, and Youko's cool overrode any nervousness or uncertainty Syuuichi had about his feelings being known. Unfortunately, his words were not blatant enough for her to understand.

"That's nice of you, Kurama-kun; but Kaito-chan won't hurt me," Botan commented, her tone taking a different tone. "Besides, you make it sound as if I have lines of admirers just waiting for me."

Verdant eyes grew wide in speculation. "Have you not noticed the boys at my school hounding you at every moment, Botan-kun?"

"Well, if what you say is true, Kurama-kun, why do you make it seem as if there is only one boy right for me?" Botan wondered, her voice now rather soft. "And you sound as if Kaito-chan isn't him."

_But even I know that he isn't the one for me._

"The fact of the matter is, Botan-kun, I--"

"Botan-chan! There you are. I've been worried about you," Kaito exclaimed as he ran up to the pair. Kurama shot death glares at the boy, the young man furious that the human had purposely interrupted another conversation. In fact, the demon within wanted to kill the foolish nuisance for following him and Botan; however, the human mind reminded Youko that they had reached the school gates: so it was logical Kaito appeared right then.

_Oh, what I wouldn't trade right now just to rid you from my sight. Even more so if I could take from you what isn't yours._

Oblivious to Kurama's silent threats or deathly aura, Kaito frowned disapprovingly at his girlfriend; and that action boiled Kurama's demonic blood. Not too many humans would notice a demon cold-heartedly murdering a human in broad daylight, right? How dare he look at her with anything less than pleasure and happiness? "What took you so long to get here, Botan-chan? We were supposed to meet here an hour ago." The dark-haired boy sighed. "You'll be late to school for sure now."

"I apologize. It was my fault, Yuu-san," Kurama quickly cut in. He hated the thought of Botan taking any blame and hated even more how little her boyfriend cherished her company. "I spotted her along the way to school and stopped her for a moment to talk. I wasn't aware she had an appointment."

_I didn't know she had to see you. I would have kept her longer then._

"Oh," Botan blushed, embarrassed that he defended her. "There's no need to say such things, Syuuichi-senpai. It was my fault, really. I should have kept better time."

Smug to see how quickly his rival came to the ferry girl's defense, the human boy did his best to hide his amusement under a blank face: Kurama would have been proud of his skills, he felt sure. "Well, if that's the case," Kaito shrugged nonchalantly. Taking Botan's arm, he then suggested, "Let's go inside and get warm. We have a lot to talk about today, Botan-chan." Without his girlfriend noticing, the glasses wearing boy tossed Kurama a victorious glance and began strutting towards the school. Botan hesitantly followed her "significant other", which left a certain Spirit Detective awfully alone.

Verdant eyes glaring at the pair, a fist clenched while Kurama tried controlling his emotions. He fought back his surging demonic aura and Youko's demands for release. _Damn it. Damn that Yuu Kaito. I really should kill him._

Kurama only followed because he disliked the cold more than he did Kaito.

_Maybe when I'm off probation and living in Demon World._

* * *

"Good work, Minamino-kun. I'll be turning this in and presenting it at the next meeting," the teacher smiled while he stacked the papers together. "I'm sure the entire faculty will be pleased with all of your hard work, as they usually are." 

"Thank you, Miwato-sensei," he bowed respectively, a demure smile on his lips. "I'm happy that I had the chance to work on this assignment." A bell then chimed in the background, marking the beginning of the next period. Returning his attention to his teacher, he bowed again and excused himself. "I'll be going back to class now."

"Ah," the man nodded. He waved a friendly hand of dismissal, allowing Syuuichi to leave the teacher's room. As he closed the door behind him, he heard the other teachers demanding, "Did he really do all of that work by himself? Really, Minamino-kun is amazing. It's a wonder that he doesn't do more at school."

_If I did anymore, people would begin to see exactly how inhuman I am_. _Then Koenma-sama would really breathe down my neck and threatening me more than just probation_, he mentally sighed. But, Syuuichi discovered, high school opened many more chances for him to be himself. Granted the curriculum demanded conformity as society prescribed; however, unlike junior high, he had many more opportunities to distinguish himself as an individual without others continually questioning his every decision. So, in essence, he could act more like his real self than ever before.

But the situation was a double-edged sword.

_I have a group of stalkers that claim to be my fans, and no one condemns them._ He shook his head at the idiocy. Every move he made, the girls documented. Anyone he spoke to, they investigated. Whatever he lost, he felt sure they had it in their possession. On a few occasions, Syuuichi had used his abilities to avoid these girls and sometimes boys while keeping his identity as a Spirit Detective and a spirit fox a secret.

He had tried various tactics within reason and his power to dissuade them from their affections. He acted cold towards them and ignored their existence; they only attributed it to his "cool" personality and doubled their love for him. He masterminded the creation of an anti-Minamino Syuuichi fan club; with the greatest ferocity he had ever seen in humans, the organization was annihilated a day after its creation. He had even "leaked" through indirect means that he had a terminal disease that could be contagious if people became too close to him; it backfired on him terribly, quadrupling the club's efforts to be close to him and to "go with him to the Underworld" since they "could not possibly imagine living in a world without Minamino Syuuichi." After officially confirming that he was not dying, the redhead gave up trying to thinking of ways to rid himself of his groupies. He figured that they were just one of life's hardships for him.

"Is it true, Botan-chan?"

"Huh?"

"Tell me if it's true, Botan-chan!"

"Is what true? What are you talking about, Kaito-chan?!"

Syuuichi, who just happened to be passing a hallway, suddenly stopped in his tracks when he heard the two familiar voices loudly demanding from one another. Looking down the hall, he noticed a small crowd had formed around something; and if his hearing did not deceive him, he had a good idea around whom.

_What's going on?_

"Botan-chan, I need to know if the things your friends told me yesterday are true," Kaito said sternly, staring straight at the ferry girl. He and his "girlfriend" seemed oblivious to the now rather large crowd surround them; it was smaller than they had anticipated, so they felt no concern for it. "They told me some things--They told me some things--and I--I just can't believe them!"

Everyone seemed to hold his or her breath as the entire hallway waited for Kaito to reveal what in the world he was talking about.

"Botan-chan--Is it--Is it true that you're in love with your friend Yusuke?"

Emerald eyes flying wide open, Kurama felt dumbstruck for another moment in his spontaneous life. He felt his heart thumping against his chest in defiance; this was just too much. _Botan is really in love with Yusuke?_

Biting her lip apprehensively and trying to find some way to explain, Botan muttered quietly, "Kaito-chan, I-I didn't want to--It was just--"

"I see," Kaito sighed, bringing a weary hand to his eyes. He woefully removed his glasses from his face and stared at the lenses to observe his saddened expression. "Then, I guess, Botan-chan, we have no choice but to go our separate ways."

The girl's amethyst eyes grew wide at the heartrending thought, and she clasped a pale hand over her wide, gaping mouth. Her face was one of utter shock. "But Kaito-chan, I--"

"It's for the best," he gently assured, placing his hands gently onto Botan's shoulders. He gave her a small smile as assurance. "It's the best thing for you and me, Botan-chan, for you especially. By the look on your face, I can tell you care a lot for this Yusuke. From what you've told me about him, you've known each other for a very long time. You were meant to be."

_I should have known_. From a distance, Kurama groaned at his terrible luck and blindness. _I should have known Botan was in love with Yusuke this entire time. Why didn't I realize it before? It explains many things about her... _

"But this isn't what I want, Kaito-chan," Botan cried, shaking her sky head. Tears were hastily welling up in her periwinkle eyes. "You don't understand, Kaito-chan! This isn't what I want at all!"

Staring at her helplessly, he stammered, "Botan-chan, I--"

"Why don't you understand that I care about you?!"

"But you're in love with Yusuke!" Kaito argued, gripping Botan's shoulders and slightly shaking her. "You can't see me and still love someone else, Botan-chan. It's not fair to me, and it's especially not fair to yourself! You can't tear your heart in two, Botan-chan, not like this! I won't let you do that to yourself."

Gripping his jacket in desperation, she sobbed pleadingly, "But now I care for you, Kaito-chan!"

"Botan-chan, I--"

And then the unthinkable happened. Botan lifted her face and kissed Kaito. And it was not just some kiss, oh no. The pair kissed for a long moment, which seemed like an agonizing eternity to Kurama, and with quite a deal passion. All of the spectators were completely silent; everyone held his or her breath in anticipation of this climax.

Kurama would have had a heart attack if his heart were not already broken.

Finally the kiss broke, with Kaito only to stare regretfully into Botan's beautiful teary eyes and say, "I'm sorry, Botan-chan."

And with a woeful shake of her head and tears streaming down her face, the junior high student ran away from her now ex-boyfriend and down the hallway in search of solitude. The students surrounding them parted sympathetically, seeing as the girl truly did care about their classmate.

"Bastard," Kurama muttered beneath his breath while he watched his dear one fly away with a broken heart. The demon inside him raged with unremitting fury; blood needed to be spilled.

"Botan-chan," Kaito sighed, hanging his head. "If only you knew how hard it is to let you go... but I know you really want to be with him, that Yusuke." A group of female classmates suddenly surrounded the young man, each young lady cooing sympathetically for his broken heart and noble sacrifice.

"Oh, are you all right, Kaito-kun?"

"It must have been hard for you, Kaito-kun."

"Do you need someone to talk to, Kaito-kun?"

"Yuu-kun, are you all right?" Kentoshima Yui, the reason why everything had began, questioned kindly when she joined the other Meiou students in their concern for the now single Yuu Kaito. The boy felt like he was in heaven.

The girls soon found their selves pushed aside by an invisible but malevolent force as a storming Minamino Syuuichi walked up to the "gloomy" Yuu Kaito. Flaming fury radiated from the undercover demon; and although only Kaito could see Kurama's dangerous deathly aura swarming all around him, that did not mean the other humans could not sense it. The students looked left and right, wondering how quickly the weather had changed, some feeling unbearably hot while others felt numb with cold.

Syuuichi's face betrayed nothing, his expression blank and emotionless as ever. But the piercing look in his eyes and his releasing Demon Energy told Kaito all that he needed to know: the end was near. And before anyone could suspect or protest against him, Syuuichi satisfyingly punched Kaito in the face.

BAM!

A shocking gasp swooped down the hallway, soon followed with a frightening silence.

"This is only the beginning, Yuu-san," Kurama muttered darkly as he stared down at a messy face of blood. "Remember, you sealed your own fate when you hurt her." And without another thought, the Spirit Detective flew down the hall in search of a depressed deity. _Don't worry, Botan, I'm coming._

He paid no heed to the whispers, mutterings, and murmurs as he ran after the girl.

"Is Minamino-san in love with her?"

"Wait... was he the one who punched Yuu-kun?"

"Isn't he friends with the boy she's in love with?"

"Ah, poor Kaito-kun!"

Sensing she had not run far, the fox apparition felt glad that he had quickly found Botan. From her earlier expression, the young man figured she would need as much comfort as she could get. And he did not mind being a source of that comfort, especially if he could get closer to Botan. However, Kurama was sorely surprised when he found Botan peeping over the corner with a dark glare. And for the second time that day, he was dumbstruck. The Botan before him looked like nothing had happened. In fact, she looked like the Botan Kurama knew before her relationship with Yuu Kaito. The only difference was she was deadly angry with him.

"Kurama-kun, what did you do?!" she demanded with a frightened tone as she watched over the corner. Fortunately, the bleeding Kaito was being treated by a terribly worried Yui and other startled students. They had managed to stop the bloody nose and had confirmed that he did not have a concussion. Once they picked up onto his feet, Yui told the others that she would escort him to the nurse's office to be treated.

Turning her attention to the Spirit Detective, Botan hissed angrily, "Oi, it looks like you nearly killed him with that blow!"

Trying to find words in his numb mouth, the Spirit Detective blubbered, "Botan-kun, you're not--but I--I--I thought he--he--"

"Kurama-kun, that was very mean of you! I thought you were more of a gentlemen," Botan scolded, cornering Kurama against a wall. She waved a reprimanding finger at his face. "How could you act so brashly without thinking of the consequences? What's the matter with you, Kurama-kun? You know that the higher-ups in Spirit World can count this as an attack on a human--and that'll just make your probation longer. If not longer, they'll probably add another punishment to everything." She took another look over the corner to see if things had settled a little. When she saw that they were, she sighed and shook her head at her friend. "Really... Lately, Kurama-kun, I don't think I know you anymore."

He stared at Botan helplessly. "But Botan-kun, I thought he--"

"Oi, Kurama-kun, you're only lucky our planned work or else I would be very mad at you for ruining everything," she continued ranting while putting a hand to her forehead. Her brows furrowed, she had a strained expression on her face. "I only hope Kaito-kun will be as forgiving--that should also help ease your punishment in Spirit World when they hear about this. Jeez, I worked so hard to help you too!"

"Your plan?"

Botan crossed her arms and glowered at the Detective. "Yes, our plan, Kurama-kun. Kaito-kun and I were trying to get him popular with the girls, especially with Yui-san; I agreed to help him only because he said all of your female classmates would stop stalking you." Releasing a heavy breath, she puckered her lips in exasperation. "Honestly, I never thought you would get jealous because the girls thwarted their attention to another boy! Shame on you, Kurama-kun, for your vanity!"

"My--My vanity?" He tried to comprehend Botan's words and the meaning of the entire situation. Why was Botan scolding _him_, of all people? He had not been the one to break her heart, Kaito had; but then again, her heart had not been broken either. Why was that? And were not rescuers usually rewarded for their efforts? Why was he the villain in this situation?

_Did I just hear right? __A plan? This entire charade was a plan? They planned their entire relationship out?_ Kurama groaned at his idiocy and grieved for his talents, as they apparently were in decline._ Everything was fake, and I--I believed them like a fool; they had me fooled along with everyone else. Hiei was right; I am an idiot._

"Kurama-kun, you better go and apologize to Kaito-kun when he's conscious again! After all, you did hit him when it was absolutely uncalled for." And Spirit World definitely would have it documented, Botan knew that for sure. The only way to save Kurama at this point was to make him apologize and receive forgiveness. She only had to convince him to do it! "And if you don't apologize, I'll never forgive you for being so mean to my friend!"

"Botan-kun, why--why did you agree to Yuu-san's plan?" Kurama questioned when he was able to find his voice again. Although Botan's words reached him, he did not care about that right now. He needed answers to his questions. "Why did you agree with Kaito to make me jealous?"

His words caught Botan off guard.

"I-I-I told you," she blushed while taking a step backwards. "Y-You always told me, K-Kurama-kun, you wanted a moment's peace at school; and I thought if I-I did this, you would finally get that." Of course, she would not mention that she had felt a little jealous about so many girls vying for his attention; nor the fact that she selfishly wanted him all to herself. She would also have to leave out the fact that she wanted to know if he felt the same way she felt about him. All of that would be unnecessary information. "Kaito-kun promised that if I helped him, I would be helping you. And I would do anything to help you."

Kurama felt deeply touched. Botan had not "gone out" with Kaito to hurt him but instead help him; she had endured hardship to bring peace to his life. _How--how endearing. Does she really care about me that much?_ "Botan-kun..."

"Why would you be so jealous, Kurama-kun, if attention is the last thing you want?" she demanded quietly as she stared at her feet. A sudden sad look filled her amethyst eyes as she quickly glanced at the Syuuichi's female classmates walking past. "Why do you care so much about their opinions, Kurama-kun? Why do you care about those fickle feelings?"

"You think I am jealous because all the girls noticed Yuu-san?" he snorted, incredulous and somewhat offended by Botan's silly notion. Running a hand through his crimson locks, he chuckled lightly, "Ha, I'm far from jealous of him, Botan-kun. I'm rather glad those girls are now after him instead of me."

"But you said you were jealous of Kaito-kun, Kurama-kun," she wondered in a confused manner, staring at him directly. She pouted, very much bewildered by her somewhat demonic friend. "If you weren't jealous of Kaito-kun about that, then what--Why? Why did you do that, Kurama-kun?"

"Can't you guess, Botan?" he asked with a tender whisper, dropping honorifics completely. The ferry girl noticed the act of informality instantly and blushed at its meaning. She tried suppressing a shiver as his lips murmured with a deep voice into her sensitive ears, "Can't you guess what my secret is?"

"Erm, no." Anxiety was taking over Botan as Kurama traced her cheek with smooth fingers.

"Then let me show you," Kurama muttered seductively. His warm breath tickled Botan's neck with conflicting sensations; but before the girl could argue, the fox drew her into a long-desired kiss. When their lips made contact, there were no arguments from the blue-haired spirit; in fact, she surprised Kurama when she instantaneously responded in kind with her own pent-up passions. They remained locked in their "confessions" for a long moment before either decided to break for air.

"I would have never guessed that you felt like that for me," Kurama chuckled as he rested his head in the crook of Botan's neck. "Honestly, I believed Yuu-san when he said that you were in love with Yusuke." Even though they had just confessed to each other and had not yet made formal claims, the fox continued treating Botan like a lover of many years. He smiled when he kissed her pulsing vein in her neck and felt the heat radiating from her.

Blushing a deep, dark red from his administrations, the young lady managed to say, "I was never in love with him--and I should be the one to say that I would never have guessed that you felt like that for me!" She shifted uncomfortably beneath Kurama's possessive hold on her and did not know how to react to his nibbling on her ear--or to anything else for that matter. "I always thought you were indifferent about me."

He pulled away slightly from her form and stared at her in bewilderment. "How could I ever be indifferent to you?"

"You were, even if you weren't intentional about it," she said matter-of-factly while pulling herself from his hold. "And you have to stop this, Kurama-kun."

Grabbing her wrist, he jerked her towards him and demanded, "Why?"

"Why?" She sighed with incredulity and wondered where her reasonable fox-spirit had disappeared. "I haven't even formally confessed to you yet, Kurama-kun, and here you are already doing--doing _things_ to me! For all I know I already have a few hickeys and I can't go to work like that and expect to live." With reflexes she and the redhead did not know she possessed, Botan caught his face and kept him from making anymore progress with her neck or ear. "_You_ haven't even formally confessed!"

Finally managing to pry herself free from Kurama, the sky-haired girl quickly straightened her uniform and ran away. Before she disappeared over the corner and into Spirit World, she popped her head over the side and murmured with a frown, "You know that we're have to keep all of this a secret, Kurama-kun."

Already disappointed that she had rejected him--_but accepted him at the same time?_--and had ran away, he raised a scarlet brow and inquired, "Whatever for?"

"Well, other than the obvious reasons: if Koenma-sama were to find out about any of this, especially the part with Kaito-kun, you would be in big trouble," she sighed. "But something a little more immediate for you: Shuuichi-chan has the biggest crush on me. It would break his little heart if he found out about this." Before Minamino could protest against such reasons, he felt Botan's Spirit Energy disappear, signaling her return to her ferry girl state and exit from the physical plane.

_Also, because of me we're going to have to keep this a secret,_ the ferry girl blushed while she flew towards the Gate of Judgment. _But we'll talk about that another day..._

With a heavy sigh, Kurama fixed his own uniform and wondered about the complicated relationship he found himself in. _She's more sensitive about my brother's feelings than my own--really, one would think she should show more interest in me if I'm the one she's in love with._

While making his way towards the nurse's office to sincerely apologize to a fellow classmate, a smirk lit Kurama's usual poker face. _But then again, I wouldn't be interested if she were any other way._

As he entered and bowed apologetically to Kaito and offered sincere regrets for his actions, the foxy demon within chuckled at the task before him. Well, at least he and Botan would tackle the challenge together. But he could not help but chuckle to himself all the same.

_I wonder how long we can keep this a secret from everyone?_


End file.
